How did I fall in love with you?
by fLuFF GoDdeSs
Summary: H/H - Your not the typical HH ficcy! Full off fluff and fun! Read and discover how Harry and Hermione get together with Ron and Lavender's help! And what does Draco have to do with this? :hint:hint: R&R!!
1. Admit and Blush::

**~*~*~*~How did I fall in Love with you~*~*~*~**   
**CHAPTER 1 : Admit and Blush**

  
  


A/N == WAIT!!!! Remember that i dont own anything of this, Harry Potter and co. and JKR's.. not mine :( so don't sue me! Okay, before you read my fic, please understand this is my FIRST HP fic and im only... thirteen. yup.13... but it's good. - at least i think so - :):):) please be kind to review and hey, Harry, Hermionie, Ron and Lavender are now in their fifth year at Hogwarts!. Some R/L and really H/H! Ron and Lavender are ON. Harry and Hermione are still not... d-uh 

And I just renamed it with a new title and edited the spell and grammar errors. If there are still some wrong spellings, please e-mail me at: amalia126@girlpower.ph thank you very much *hugs*   
Harry~Hermionie FOREVER!!!!!!!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  


Hermionie yawned as she rubbed her hands together. Hoping to feel warmer. She was there, sitting on one of the long couches in the Griffindor common room.Late at night, about 11,on Her favorite couch. She help up her feet slowly on the couch and gently wrapped her arms around her legs as she rested her chin on her knees.She felt cold. She wished there was something warmer than this. She could'nt sleep tonight. There was something she doesn't understand. 

'Damn, why can't I get him out of my head!' Hermionie mumbled to herself as she kept on seeing Harry with her in her imaginations. Holding hands, talking, going out with each other,She couldn't understand. Was is love? infatuation?just a crush? She couldn't think she loved Harry Potter, one of her bestest friends in the whole world. She kept on blinking at these thoughts. 

A little while later, someone walked out from the Boy's Dormitory. It went closer to her and soon sat near her. Hermionie felt something cold creep down her spine. She was so nervous. Hermionie could feel her heart beat faster.He was there! Harry, the two of them all alone late at night.There was mid silence between them for a while since he sat there.Until Harry broke the silence. 

"Couldn't sleep?" Harry said as he turned his head to see hers. 

"Yup, There's something bothering me. I can't stop thinking of it." Hermionie said frowning. 

"Well, whatever that is, you should really need some rest Mionie." 

"Well, I'm okay. Maybe just for tonight." Mionie shrugged. "And how about you?" Mionie asked promptly 

"Um, I dunno, I came down here to get warmer. I mean, you know, the fire." Harry said, looking at the fire place slowly burning the wood chunks in the chimney. Even there was fire lit up there, it was still terribly cold that night. He looked at Hermionie, who had rolled herself like a ball to feel warmer. He noticed her shiver. 

"Feeling Cold?" He politely asked. 

"Um, a bit" Hermionie denied. 

"Yeah right."He just slowly wrapped one arm around her. She, intendedly feeling the warmth of his body share on her. 

Hermionie felt her hearting jumpng up an down with happiness. She was there, protectively wrapped around his arms. She laid her head slowly on his shoulders. 

Harry didn't mind. They stayed that in that position, comfortably. Hermionie finally felt like sleeping. In his arms, she felt very warm. No just the usual warmness she usually feels, but something different. She just smiled to herself. Can't help blushing. She slowly closed her eyes and feel more of his warmth. 

Harry look at her. Asleep on his shoulders. She was so beautiful. She looked so pretty when her face glowed on the little light given by the burning and crackling fire. He slowly brushed some strands of her browni cinamon colored hair that have fallen to her face stroking it behind her ears. He can't help it, she was just so damn beautiful. But he mentally kicked himeslf. Stop thinking about her that way. She's your bestfrinend! 

A little while later, he knew she was comepletely asleep. He didn't mind. 

'I should bring her back to bed.' Harry thought as he slowly released her from his arms and laid her on the couch. 

'No! I can't leave her here at the common room. Its so cold!I will have to carry her back to her dormitory.'Harry thought as he carried her body up with his both arms. She was light. He still kept looking at her. He walked up to the stairs heading to the Girl's Dormitory. But suddenly stopped when he remembered Hermionie said some of her roommates sleep with linen nighties. He didn't want to get in there. He gulped. 

He will have to put her in the Boy's Dormitory. He knew none of his roomates will mind if she slept there. 

So he headed to the Boy's Dormitory and carried her until there. He layed down Hermionie on his bed and laid beside her.He covered her with his blanket and didn't mind if he didn't have any share on it. 

They fell asleep together in the same bed.   
_[a/n= tee hee, not that kind of sleep together! just sleep! you know, zzzz! And Harry's bed is quite big, I must say.]_

................~(^_^)>~................ 

The next day, as the suns light beamed into the curtains that woke up Hermionie,she looked up the ceiling. It looked different from the ceiling she sees every morning. She wondered. She turned her head as surprised to see her head resting on top of Harry's chest and his arms on her waist. She bit her lip. Did somthing happen last night? Noticing she's still wearing her pajamas, maybe not. He probably carried her to his bed. When she slept. 

"Good morning Herm." Harry greeted her. 

'Oh my gosh!He's awake!' she thought."Good morning Harry.Anyway, mind telling me where am I?" Hermionie said wondering. 

"Oh, you're in the Boy's Dormitory. I carried you up here. You fell asleep on me last night. I didn't want to leave you there, and I cant get in the Girl's Dorm, so I just let you sleep here. Hope you didn't mind." Harry said feeling himself blush. 

"Oh Im so sorry I slept on you." Hermionie said biting her lower lip. 

"Thats okay Herm." Harry said blushing. 

"Nothing happened right?" Hermionie said blushing harder. 

"Nope." Harry said **blushing** hard too. 

"Hey, I have to go Harry, It will be so embarassing if the boys see me here." Hermionie said as she got up from his bed. 

"Okay, see you later!" Harry sad, sitting up on his bed. 

Hermionie ran down the stairs of the Boy's Dorm, trying to to wake anyone up. With a grin plastered on her face. 

And in the girls dorm, She immediately took a quick bath, changed into some black pants and a purple long sleeve under a woolen dark brown coat, applied some light make-up on her. Emphasising her almond shaped eyes and colored her lips with a brighter hue of red. Feeling satisfied on how her reflection told her she looks great.Some one walked to her and smiled. 

"Hi Hermionie! Good morining." Lavender Brown, her classmate greeted her. 

"Oh, Hi Lav!" Hermionie as she continued on brushing her hair. 

"Well, I was wondering, I was about to talk to you about Ron. But you weren't here last night. Where were you?" Lav said as she tilted her head in an obvious "I wanna know" angle. 

"Um, I slept with Harry in the Boy's Dorm." Hermionie said blushing. 

"WHAT?!" Lavender said as she dropped her jaws. 

"No, not that kind of "SLEEP". Just, sleep. ^_~" Hermionie explaining to Lav. 

"Oh okay! Hehe, I did think you two were getting smoochy last night!" Lav sad as she started teasing her friend. 

"DID NOT!" Hermionie said, denying. 

"Hehe, just kidding Herm, **tell me, do you like him**?" A curious Lavender said with a very cute "PLEASE LET ME KNOW" look. 

"Um... don't tell anybody okay!" 

"Oh, so you DO like him!" 

"Hehe, a bit! I think.. Oh I dunno..." Hermionie siad blushing 

"A bit won't help, I know he likes you too! You two just don't tell it to each other! And you two will make such a very very cute couple!" Lav said. 

"Well, thanks anyway Lav, let's go." 

"Kay..." 

Hermionie and Lavender raced down the stairs to meet Harry and Ron. 

"Good Morning Ronniekins!"Lavender said as she threw her arms on Ron's neck. 

"Good Morning Lav!" Ron replied as he kissed her cheek. 

Harry and Hermionie rolled their eyes and looked at each other, giving a "here we go again" look. 

The four walked out the portrait hole of the fat Lady and walked thorugh the great halls. Ron and Lavender walked together with one of Ron's arm on her waist and on of Lavender's arm on Ron's shoulders. Walking behind was Harry and Hermionie , just, walking side-by side. 

"Hey Lav, you know the New Year Party Hogwarts is gonna have? Its gonna be next week! Wanna go with me?" Ron said, waiting for her reply. 

"Of course! Who else will I go to but with my cute and cuddly Ronniekins!" Lavender as as she gave him a nose-to-nose brush. 

"Okay, how about you Harry?" Ron said as he looked at Harry. 

"I dunno... I'll see." Harry replied. 

"And you Hermionie?" Lavender said. 

"I don't have one." Hermionie said, looking at the floor. 

Ron and Lavender gave each other a devilish grin. Like they were talking with no words and Ron got Lavender's eyes that they will get a way to get the two together. 

Then, soon, sat on the Griffindor table and had breakfast. 

Hermionie was munching on her Faerie cakes but couldn't help but look at Harry who was eating across her. She kept staring at him. 'Gosh he's so handsome!' she thought as she saw him smile. Harry caught her staring at him. Hermionie immediately took her eyes off Harry and blushed. 

'Did she really look at me that way? Why was she staring at me. Does she really like me?' Harry thought as he lookd at Hermionie who blushed in a way that gave him a "hint" she did. 

'Idiot! He saw you!' Hermonie thought as she tried to scold herself. 

A little while later, they looked at each other THE EXCACT SAME TIME! 

Both of them blushed... and I mean blush hard... 

'God! Help! Tell me what to do!' Hermionie said as her heart bounced up and down. 

Hermionie surrendered and looked back to the food on her plate and with that blush on her face. Lavender saw her. She smiled. She knew it. This is the time. She pinched Ron to listen to her, leaned to him and whispered...   
  


------------------------------------------------------- 

OKAY!!!! end of the first chappy!!! please put in your reviews or comments! anything you wanna say!!! this is my first HP ficcy and im only 13 :) so, just understand!!! please!!! Review! I will post the next chapter. 10-15 review.. i guess? thank you! i will love you for it!! 

CLICK BUTTON HERE 

|   
|   
|   
|   
|   
|   
V   



	2. ~ Hairy Problems ~

**~*~*~*~How did I fall in Love with you?~*~*~*~**   
**CHAPTER 2 : Hairy Problems**

  


A/N == Okay, second chappy and hope you wouldn't mind that I had some stuff mixed up. Some names were just made up. Harry and co. are JKR's so don't sue me... Sorry if Snape is OOC here ^_^ read now... 

Harry~Hermionie FOREVER!!!!!!!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
  
  


"Ron, I want you to tell Harry.... bla-bla-bla-bla,yada-yada-yada and I tell Hermione to bla-bla-bla-bla." Lavender whispered to Ron.   
_{a/n= the story wont be much fun anymore if you knew what Lavender whispered! ;) But you will know soon enough! kay?}_

Ron just nodded and agreed on what Lavender had instructed him to do. Hermionie looked at them and was getting curious! 

"What you two talking about?" Hermione asked with a smirk on her face. 

"Nothing..." Lavender and Ron said in unison with puppy dog eyes. 

'Somehow I don't trust those two. I think they really are up to something!' Hermionie thought as she finished her breakfast. 

"Hey, lets go! Potions in 5 minutes!" Harry reminded them and took a last gulp from his OJ. 

Ron, Lavender and Hermione followed him out to the Great Hall and proceeded to their Potion's class. 

The four sat beside each other with Hermionie beside Harry and Lavender beside Ron. The whole class was getting noisy until... 

Snape bursted in as usual. "Today, Hair Color Potions. These kind of Potions will turn the color of your hair and hold it to that color for 10 hours. I am going to group you by two. Syltherin-Griffindor and Hupplepuff-Ravenclaw." Snape said wth a snappy tone. 

A large round of groans and ugghs flled the room commenting how they were about to be grouped and how dangerous this could be. It would be really embarassing to walk around with weird hair colors. 

"Very well, Brown, Crabbe; Potter, Crabbe ; Weasley; Broklehurst ; Padma , Perkinson ; Granger ,Malfoy , Longbottom; Goyle ...." Snape declared as he finished grouping the whole class. 

Everyone sat beside each other. Hermionie just swallowed her pride and sat beside Draco. That moment, they tried not to look at each other. 

"Ingredients, Procedures and Others and in your books page 736. I'm going to give you all 30 minutes to work on it.Both of you must decide to one color." Snape said as he sat on the teacher's table. 

"So, what color Malfoy?" Hermione asked. 

"Whatever Granger. You decide." 

"How about Black?" 

"Black will be fine." Draco said as he smirked. 

So there, they mixed up the ingredients and did every procedure carefully. They wouldn't want their hair to turn Green or Violet. As they did their potion, Hermione looked around and again, stared at Harry. 

She thought of what color he decided to make. She imagined him to look like a Blonde or with Brown hair. Hermione chuckled when she imagined him being a Red-head! She shook her head and returned back to her potion work. 

And on the other side of class, Harry glared at Hermione working with Malfoy. She looked so cute .but... a bit of jealousy ran through his nerves when he knew Draco was also looking at her. He was also glaring at Hermionie who had avoided looking on Draco's eyes. His jaws dropped as he saw their hands brushing as they both reached for the bat fur. But he closed it up immediately hoping nobody saw him. He just kept mum and continued working on his potion. 

"Don't touch me Mudblood!" Draco exclaimed narrowing his eyes. 

"Yeah right, Like I did it on purpose!" Hermionie said giving him a who-cares look. 

Draco smirked. 

"Okay, about time you should drink your potions. We will see the effects in seconds." Snape hissed as he looked at them drinking their potions from their flasks. 

Hermionie poured the potion on two goblets and took one gulp from it and so did Draco. 

In seconds, Hermionie looked at her hair turn very dark black and real shiny so did Draco's. 

"Bloody Wicked!" Hermionie exclaimed with shock. 

She also thought Draco looked "hot" with blak hair that some girls were already looking at him. 

She bursted out laughing when they all saw Ron and his partner's hair turn violet! Everyone in the room, even Snape turned blue laughing. (ah, ya, a bit OOC here.) Other's hairs turned green, pink, dark blue, red and other colors that made them laugh or smile! 

After that long chuckling, Hermionie couldn't help but look at Harry who had turned his hair to Cinnamon Brown. Just like hers 10 seconds ago. And herself, black, just like his a few seconds ago. She blushed. 

'Did he intend to change his hair color like mine that like I did?' Hermionie blushed.Harry looked so gorgeous.And afraid he might see her again staring at him, looked away.She turned to Malfoy and smiled. 

"Looking good Malfoy" Hermionie said with a small smile. 

"Hmf. Likewise Granger." Draco said trying to smile. 

Hermione turned to see the other side of class and went back to laughing seeing Lavender with pink hair. 

'She still looks beautiful.When she smiles, even when she laughs.' Harry thought again as he saw Hermionie waving her "temporary" black curls. 

"Okay, that will be everything for today. Have a Great Day and hope you all *chuckle* enjoy your Hair colors as well." Snape said. (ya, ya! OOC! I know!) 

Everyone exited the room. Hermione was proud of her black hair and carrying her books. She waited for the three to come out the door.She saw her some of her classmates putting their big books on their heads trying to hide the color.When Draco came out, she gave him a smile which he returned. 

Harry got out of the room, not quite insecure about his Hair. Next, Lavender and Ron who were hiding their heads inside their Robes. Harry and Hermione chuckled. 

And so, after classes, everyone hurried back to their common rooms. Some trying to wash away the color with anything.Soap, bleach anything... they try to maybe charmed it but just didn't work . Hopeless. It should stay there for maybe 5 more hours. 

Harry chuckled as he saw his roomates washing their hairs with anything. He was quite proud of his hair color. He remembered Hermione whenever he saw it.Ron walked towards him. 

"Harry, I need to talk to you about something." Ron said patting Harry's shoulders and led him to the window. 

Harry just nodded and comed with him. "Okay Ron, Shoot." Harry exclaimed. 

"One question, One answer Harry. Do you like Hermione?" Ron asked briefly. 

"What kind of question is that Ronald Weasley?" Harry choked out. 

"I said ONE QUESTION ONE ANSWER Harry! Do you like Hermione?!" Ron snapped. 

"Y-yea-h. Why?" Herry felt like blushing. 

"Good! Why didn't you say so In the first place! You should have told me that a long time ago my friend!" 

"Well, I'm just afraid she will not like me in return Ron. That's all. You know... I don't think she liked me more than a best friend." Harry admitted. 

"That my friend, Is where in gonna help you!" Ron said smiling. 

"Really RON?" Harry said. 

"Yes. For my bestfriends." Ron exclaimed. 

"Thanks Ron." Harry pouted. 

"So, heres what you gonna do..." Ron said whispering to Harry how to get Hermione. Just as Lavender had told him. 

Meanwhile in the Girl's Common Room, Hermionie and the others were just calm. 

"Lavender, you look like PINK!" Hermione said, touching her hair. 

"Pink who?" Lavender asked. 

"Oh nevermind, a muggle singer. But don't worry, you look cute." Hermionie said. 

"Hehe, thanks." Lavender blushed. 

"Parvati, you look like Britney Spears!" Lavender said, turning to Parvati Patil. 

"Haha, thanks!" Parvati said. 

"Hermione, you really look cute with black hair." Lavender said, with a sigh. Admiring her beautiful black hair and laced her fingers through Hermione's haid. 

"Thanks. I really love it. It kind of makes me remember Harry everytime I see it." Hermione said blushing. 

"Aww... how sweet! Well hey, 10 minutes 'til dinner, let's go!" Lavender said as she and Hermione came down the stairs meeting Harry and Ron (who was wearing a hat) waiting for them at the Griffindor common Room. 

Lavender wrapped an arm around Ron and led him to a corner of the common room. 

"Um, can you guys wait for us for a few seconds?" Lavender said. Harry and Hermione just nodded their heads in agreement. 

Lavender turned back to Ron and asked his with a whispery tone. "So , you asked him already?" 

"Yup.. He said he did like Hermione." Ron replied. 

"Good, you told him what to do tonight?" Lavender said. 

"Yup. Everything." Ron replied feeling proud of themselves. 

So a little while later, the four dashed out of the portrait hole. 

As usual, Ron and Lavender walked together, now with their fingers tingled with each other while walking. 

"Ahem... Ron and I have to go ahead. I think I forgot something at the Arithmacy Room" Lavender said as Ron and her ran through the halls leaving Harry with Hermionie. 

The two blushed. There was mid silence between them until Harry remembered that if he got a chance to be alone with Hermionie, tell her... 

"Herm..." Harry said. 

"Yes Harry?" Hermione curiously said as she looked into his emerald green eyes. 

"I.... 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Okay, end of chapter 2! How did you like it? ^_^ post! post! post your reviews now! Thanks also for reading it! Im sorry for some wrong spelling and grammars. Im from the Phils. but anyhoo, another 15-20 reviews maybe and i'll post the 3rd chappy. i would really love some constructive critisism and I will love you if you will review... So just click the Review button down there. 

hugz and kissez~   
WhiteLady (amalia126@girlpower.ph) 

REVIEW!!!   
|   
|   
|   
|   
|   
V 


	3. Flying Lessons

  


**~*~*~*~How did I fall in Love with you?~*~*~*~**   
**CHAPTER 3: Flying Lessons**

  
  
  
  
  


A/N == Hey hey hey! 3rd chappy! I'm so glad ur still with me, well, here you go, sorry. It's still not yet time for Harry to say what you all thought he will... well, just read... 

Harry~Hermionie FOREVER!!!!!!!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "I... notice you hardly f-fly on a broom. How come?" Harry chocked out.   
_[a/n = hehe. you thought he was going to say it? nop... We all know he will but maybe in the next chapters! ;D]_

"Didn't I tell you I was afraid of heights?!" Hermionie gawked. 

"I don't think so." 

"Okay, now you know!" Hermionie smiled. 

"Well, you know Hermionie, I could teach you how. It's really fun and It's not good to leave yourself with a book, try some flying. You really don't know what you're missing." 

"Umm... Well, okay!" Hermonie sighed in relief. 

"Okay, tonight, at 9?" 

"Okay..." Hermionie smiled. 'My Gosh! He wanted to be alone with me? Gak!' Hermionie thougth as her heart beated faster. 

So the two walked together in the Great Hall just barely talking to each other and finally arrived at the Gryffindor table for dinner and met Ron and Lavender and the Hall filled with giggles. The other years, specially the first year, laughing their heads off at the oh-so-weird colors of the hair of the fifth years. 

"Hi guys!" Ron greeted them with a huge grin plastered on his face. 

"Hi Mr. Purple Hair.Hi Lavender.I mean, Pink. Hehe." Hermionie said as she winked at Lavender. Harry just smiled at the two and offered Hermione a chair which Hermione thanked for and sat beside her. 

Ron leaned over to Harry and whispered, "Harry? You asked her?" Ron said curiosly. Harry nodded and Ron starightened out his robes , feeling proud of himself. Looked at Lavender who raised and eyebrow and Ron who gave her a he-did look. 

"Uh, erm, Harry? would you mind If Lavender and I could borrow your I-C? (Invicibility Cloak)Me and Lavender are going to Hogesmade tonight." Ron blurted out. 

"Ah, sure Ron!" Harry said. 

The four chatted on events and still kept teasing on about their hair. As usual, the glaring job kept there. Until dinner was finished, the four rushed to the Griffindor tower. Ron and Lavender changed into thicker robes and Ron took Harry's IC. 

"Harry,Hermione, we have to go now. See you later." Ron said, covering him and Lavender under Harry's IC. 

"Let's go Lav." Ron exclaimed as they went off the Griffindor Tower and to Hogesmade, specifically, Three Broomsticks, had some Butterbeer and thought of the next plans for Harry and Hermionie. 

Back at the Gryffindor Common Room... 

(Boys Dormitory)9:00 PM Harry put on a black robe. As he looked at himself on the mirror. 'I hope this will turn out right. Here goes nothing.' Harry thought as he took the last glance of his reflection on the mirror and soon ran down stairs. 

"Ready Herm?" Harry said as he smiled at Hermionie. 

"Yup!" Hermionie replied as she grabbed her robe. 

The two walked through the Halls silently and arrived at the Quidditch Field successfully without anyone else noticing. 

Harry and Hermionie caught their breaths at the field, that when they ran through the halls, tried very hard not to breath so nobody would notice them.Harry broke the silence, let his broom float on the air. Just a little bit above his knees. 

"Okay Herm, You will really need to be used to flying."Harry explained as he got on his broom. 

"Just, sit here behind m-me." Harry said as he blushed a bit. 

"Okay..." Hermionie said as he sat on his broom behind Harry. 

"Ready?" Harry said, ready to take off. 

"I think so..." Hermionie said as she wrapped her arms around Harry's waist. 

Harry kicked off the ground and started flying higher and higher and higher on the air. Hermione kept her eyes closed ever since Harry took off from the ground. She was scared. She didn't understand what she felt. 

She was always afraid of heights, but, how come it isn't much. Maybe it's Harry. Harry leaned forward a bit and they went faster. She grasped his waist tighter.The air was so fast that she needed to hide her head behind Harry's body. 

'He's so warm!' Hermone thought. 

'She's so cold!' Harry thought she she leaned her face on Harry's back. 

Still going faster, Hermione still help holding on him. 

Harry didn't care. He liked being with Hermione . Even though he couldn't barely breath on the tight of her grasp on his waist. 

"Am I going too fast?" Harry said. 

"What?" Hermione asked. She couldn't hear. 

"I said, am I going too fast?" Harry said with a louder voice. 

Hermionie shook her head. She couldn't understand what Harry said. So she put her head on one of his shoulders and transfered her hands to his chest. 

"What did you say Harry?" Hermione asked and accidentally brushed her cheek on Harry's cheek. she blushed. 

"Am I going too fast?" Harry said again.blushing this time... Her cheeks brushed his again and gulped as he felt Hermione's breath on his skin. 

"No, just okay." Hermione said until she finally had courage to open her eyes. 

Harry told Hermione how to go faster, or slower and how to stop. Hermione was learning fast. :) They were having a great time. After those lessons, a little while later, Harry stopped at a roof top. Hermione went down and so did Harry. Putting the broom down. 

Harry sat on the roof and straightened his robes. 

"Come sit." Harry called Herm as he patted a space beside him. Hermione sat beside him. (ooohh!) 

"Wow Harry! That was fun!" Hermione said as she turned her head to meet Harry's face. 

"Hehe, It really was." Harry said, looking back at her. Blushing. 

"Where on earth did you learn to fly like that Harry?! I mean, you were like a pro!" Hermione choked out. 

"Practice Herm." Harry smiled. 

Hermione smiled back and lied down the roof. So did Harry. They gazed at the stars brightly shining. 

"Look Harry, That, that is the Big Dipper, the small dipper, and oh! that is the northern star! and that's leo, virgo and Zeus! I can't really see the others!" Hermionie said, leaning over to Harry and pointed to the stars she told him. 

"Cool! Look! a star fell down!" Harry said in shock. 

"I saw it too! They say that if you ever see one, you should make a wish!" Hermionie exclaimed. 

Silence came to there for a while. Hermione didn't have second thoughts and wished what she wished for. Harry. ^_^ and Harry, who also wished for Hermione.(awww... what a coincedence) 

"What did you wish for Herm?" Harry asked. 

"Well, I wished that this certain boy who I had a crush on for so long would like me back. ^_^ That's all." Hermione said giving him a cheesy smile. Harry just smiled back. 

'Great! just when I loved someone she loves someone else!' Harry scolded himself. 'That could have been Malfoy.' Harry thought. 

"And how about you Harry?" Hermione asked as she looked into his eyes. 

"Well, I wished for --- ahh.. I'm not gonna tell you!" Harry said. Sitting back. 

Hermionie sat back and pushed him playfully. 

"Unfair! I said mine!" Hermione pouted. 

"Well, you will know. You will know." Harry exclaimed. 

Hermione just raised an eyebrow on him and sighed. 

"You know Herm, you really look c-cute with your hair black." Harry said, blushing. 

"Hehe, thanks but are those brownie points to stop letting me wonder about your wish?" 

"Sort of. Hehe" 

"You look cool with brown hair." Hermione chocked out. 

Harry just smiled. "But I like your cinnamon brown hair more." 

Hermione blushed.Was this it? Oh maybe not, maybe he just liked the hair. She smiled again at him and glanced at her watch. 

"Okay, hey , It's already 11. We should go." Hermione said. 

"Okay." Harry replied and flew himself and Hermione back to the castle. 

The two Walked through the Hall and ended up at the portrait of the Fat Lady. 

"Bubble Moat!" Hermione said the password. 

"Next time dearie, you and your boyfriend shouldn't stay up too long!" the Fat Lady in the portrait teased as she it swung open. 

"He's not my boyfriend!" Hermione said with a cheesy voice. 

Hermione walked in ahead and Harry who followed in, The Fat Lady winked at Harry. Harry smiled and met Hermione heading to the Girl's Dorm. 

"Tomorrow?" Harry said as he stopped Hermione. 

"Okay. Tomorrow" Hermione blinked. 

"Goodnight Herm!" Harry said. 

"Night Harry!" Hermione replied with a smile. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

whew! finally finished chap. 3... well, it's 11:17 PM now and I gotta sleep... I hope u liked it... ^_^please review tell me what you think.. *yawn* well, night everybody! I will still have to write -er- I mean, type the 4th chappy so, i will need 15-20 more reviews so I can see what you think... well, ciao! thanks for reading!!   


click the small box below!   
|   
|   
|   
|   
|   
V 


	4. Too late or what?

**~*~*~*~How did I fall in love with you?~*~*~*~**   
**CHAPTER 4: Too late or what?**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N == Finally, 4th chappy!!!!!! Well, if this looks too short, don't worry....... im working on 5th chapter now... ^_^ well, need i say more? I really want to hail all of you who review my fic.. You are all the reason I type more chapters! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Hermionie stood up from her bed and fixed it up. She slept late last night it did bother her. What was important was she was with her long time crush, Harry. She streched again rubbing her eyes. She took a refreshing bath and wore a plum sweater and black flare jeans to match under her black robes. 

Brushing her hair, she smiled that her original hair color had come back. She picked up her books and rushed down the stairs. She met Harry alone at the Griffindor Common Room. 

"Good Morning Harry!" Hermione greeted him with a pleasing smile on her face. 

"Morning 'Mione!" Harry replied. 

"Where is Ron and Lav?" 

"Already at the Great Hall. I waited for you." Harry grinned. 

"You did? I hope I didn't keep you waiting!" 

"No, that was okay." 

"Okay.Hey, lets go to for breakfast! My tummy is grumbling!" Hermione said as she grabbed Harry's hand and both of them walked out the portrait hole. 

"You said he wasn't you boyfriend Hermione!" The Fat Lady grinned as she teased Hermione. 

"I did tell you so!" Hermione said as she blushed. 

"Then... why are you holding his hands?" the Fat Lady asked and gave her a cheesy smile. 

Hermione let go of Harry's hands and blushed.Slowly walking farther from the Fat Lady, 

"Take care you two Love-birds!" The Fat Lady shouted with gladness that echoed the halls. 

Harry and Hermione blushed as they countinued walking through the halls until they stopped at the Griffindor table for breakfast. 

"Good Morning Harry! Good Morning 'Mione!" Lavender greeted. 

"Hey there Ron! Hi Lav!" Hermione grinned as Harry smiled at the two. 

Hermione and Harry sat beside each other and joined the feast. 

Hermionie was again glaring at Harry, that, now, he didn't notice. He was very busy talking with Ron. 

After that glaring, Harry looked at her. 

"What?" Harry asked. 

"Huh?" Hermione stirred up. 

"You were staring at me. Is there something on my face?" 

"Oh, yeah, just this..." Hermione exclaimed as she touched his face with her left hand and used her thumb to wipe away the crumbs of toast on a corner of his mouth that slowly brushed his lips. 

'Wow, his face is so smooth and his lips are so irresisteble!' Hermione thought, blushing. 

'Her hands are so soft.' Harry thought. 

Hermione wiped her hands with her table napkin and smiled at Harry. Harry, who just had a 'he-he' expression on his face. 

Ron and Lavender stared at the two. They were so "sweet". 

"What?" Ron asked Lavender in a cheesy way.Lavender raised him an eyebrow and Ron winked at her and she got what Ron meant. 

"Huh?" Lavender said, copying Hermione's expression when she said it. 

"You were staring at me. Is there something on my face?" Ron said with bit of chuckles. 

"Oh, yeah, just this..." Lavender reached for Ron's face and did the same what Hermione did to Harry a while ago.   
And both of them bursted laughing. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Very funny Mr. Ronald Weasley and Ms. Lavender Brown!" Hermione said as she wrinkled her nose. 

"Oh yeah, were just thought you two looked very cute! Would there be something wrong if we did it?" Lavender said and gave the two a teasing smile. 

The two blushed. She smiled at Harry and Harry replied her smile. 

After breakfast, they proceeded to class. It seemed like days for Hermionie until tonight. She was just excited about her second flying lessong with Harry. It even seemed like weeks for Harry for every minute that passes until tonight. The both were just so excited to be together, alone, just the two of them again. 

At last, the night came. Hermione was still brushing her cinnamon brown hair and had herself ready. She put one a not-so-strong cologne that made her smell like morning dew. Mmm... 

She glanced again at her watch. 9 pm. So she looked at herself for the last time on her full length mirror and headed at the Griffindor Common Room. 

Harry wasn't still there but she decided to wait. She flopped herself on one of the long couches (favorite) and glared at the fire burning in the chimney.Then suddenly, she heard something knock off from the Boy's Dorm. She thought it was trouble so she ran up to the Boy's Dorm dashing into the 5th years room. 

"What? What happened?" Hermione asked quite terrified. 

"Uh, nothing Herm. I just knocked off my bookcase." Harry smiled. 

"Oh, ah...ermm.... I think you should get something on..."Hermione blushed as she saw Harry topless and turned around. 

Harry blushed and immediately put on a black sweater and grabbed his robe. 

"Hehe, sorry Herm. Lets go." Harry said as he led her down the common room and out of the Portrait Hole. 

"Oh, going out for a date again huh?" The Fat Lady asked the two cheesily. 

"No, just flying lessons." Harry grinned. 

"Ooohh.." the Fat Lady smiled as she saw the two walk away from the Griffindor tower to the door with Harry carrying the broom and Hermione at his side. She just smiled at the two and went back to pose. 

And on the Quidditch field.... 

"Okay Herm, now, you drive." Harry exclaimed as he put the broom down. 

"But I still don't know how." 

"I think that's why we're here. Okay, now you get on the broom." Harry said politely. 

"Fine." Hermione pouted as she got on the broom. 

Harry sat behind her. Hermione felt her stomach twisted into a million knots again. 'Oh my god! He's gonna sit behind me!' Hermione thought as she cleared her throat. 

"Okay, now hold the broom tightly I will kick off." Harry said and kicked off the ground. 

The broom took off, wobbly and shaky. Hermione couldn't help but shake her hands. It was terribly her first time to drive a broom with another person on it. 

Harry chuckled a bit so he leaned against Hermione, and placed both his arms around her and his hands resting on her hands that were holding the broom (very very cute position here.) 

Hermione blushed and so did Harry. Harry's head was on her shoulders and he leaned against her with his arms around her arms. 

Hermione eeked inside her on the very comfortable situation she was in. She stopped being wobbly on the broom as Harry helped her. Until she stayed calm, they went were flying on the air as Harry teached her how to stop, do loops, and control ther broom with that very cute position for some minutes. 

Finally, poofed, again, stopped at the rooftop they stopped on the last night. 

Hermione sat beside Harry. The moon was so bright. Though cresent moon, it looked so cute. She shivered a bit, rembering she forgot her robes at the Girl's Dorm. 

"Cold?" Harry promptly asked. 

"No." Hermione denied but still shivered. 

Harry just grinned and took off his robes and put in on Hermione. Hermione smiled at him. 

"You sure you won't be needing this?"Hermione glared at him. 

Harry just nodded. In a little while he cleared his throat. 

"Herm, I wanted to ask you about something." Harry promptly said. 

"Sure, shoot." 

"Well, uh- ah- erm- I-I w-as wond-dering i-i-if y-ou w-ould like to g-go to the New Year's P-party with me?"Harry asked,blushing 

"Uh, I dunno Harry... somebody asked me first..." 

-------------------------------------------------------- 

Okay, fourth chappy finish.. please review.. 10-15 more i guess for 5th? please inspire me!!!! review! review! review! 

I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER!!!   
|   
|   
|   
|   
|   
V   
V 


	5. Almost now...

**~*~*~*~How did I fall in love with you?~*~*~*~**   
**CHAPTER 5: Almost now.**

  
  
  


A/N == Yay! I got the 5th chapter! I've got the 5th chapter! Well, thanks for inspiring me guys... here goes, and if you are just gonna flame me, BUTT OFF! I mean, i hate hate hate flamers! *ahem* back to topic, Well, I will have to make 6th chapter now... enjoy reading! please review! 

And also, I have made a yahoo group... please join. its still new however! 

**http://groups.yahoo.com/group/hh_forever/**

everything is jkrowling's but the story is mine! 

HARRY ~ HERMIONE FOREVER!!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Hermione shrruged again. Harry's heart sort of like fell. Who could that person be?! Just when he did love somebody, somebody else has to take her to the New Year Party where that he all had plans. Ugh. 

"Uh, I hope you don't mind... Who asked you first?" Harry choked out with a not-so-obvious-that-he's-hurt expression. 

Hermione bursted out laughing. 

"What?! What's so funny!" Harry sad in a concious accent of his tone. 

Hermione still laughed until she stopped to breathe. Catching her breath, "You really thought someone asked me? *chuckle* Of course not! I mean, only you asked me this year." Hermione said looking at him. 

"Oh... So, what does that mean?" 

"That yes, I am going with you to the party! You are my best, best, best, bestest friend in the whole wide world! FOREVER! Why shouldn't I come! right?" Hermione exclaimed, hugging Harry. 

'but I wish you will like me more than just your friend' Hermione thought as she finished her sentence without Harry hearing her. 

'I wish you could like me more than that.' Harry thought as he replied Hermione's hug. 

Hermione pulled away from the hug slowly. "Hey, let's go?" she said in glee. 

"Alright, you drive." Harry betted. 

"Okay!" Hermione said anxiously and hopped on the broom.Harry sat behind her. 

"Ready?" Hermione asked. 

"Ready when you aaaaaare! WHOA!!!" Harry exclaimed as he almost fell when Hermione kicked off the roof top and flew very fast. He wrapped his arms around her waist. 

Hermione felt her stomach get butterflies in it when Harry put his arms there. She blushed without him noticing and intendedly went faster. 

Harry leaned closer to her, now, his head behind her hair. Inhaling it, he admired the scent of flowers. And on her, she smelled like morning dew. 'Must be her shampoo.' Harry thought. 

"What? Do I smell?" Hermione said sniffing around her. 

"No, your hair smells good!" Harry said. Blushing. 

"Oh! Okay!" Hermione said driving the whole way through back to the Quidditch field. 

"Phew! Great one Herm!" Harry said as he congratulated Hermione. 

"Thanks!" Hermione replied to him with a smile. 

Then sooner, the two went back at the castle and walked through the halls silently with one of Harry's arm around Hermione until they got in the Griffindor tower, tired. It was already 11:30 late at night. Hermione yawned and rubbed her eyes. 

"Night Harry." Hermione said looking at him with a smile. 

"Good night Herm. Sweet Dreams." Harry replied as he kissed her cheek,blushed and went up to the Boy's Dorm soon after. 

Hermione stayed there, holding the cheek where Harry kissed her.Blushing, with a mouth hung open in surprise.She stirred up. 

'My Gosh! He kissed me! Ke kissed me!' Hermione thought as she jumped up and down the common room. Remembering she could wake the others up, she rushed up to the Girl's Dorm still holding her cheek. 

'Maybe it was just a friendly kiss. Aw, whatever!' Hermione thought as she washed her face, changed into her pajamas and flopped to bed with the silly grin on her face. 

And every night that past, Hermione became and expert already and Harry is even starting to teach her Quidditch! Until the day... 

[day before the party...] 

"Good Morning Princess Hermione!" A feisty Lavender exclaimed as she tried to wake up Hermione. 

"Wha? Huh? Who?" Hermione said as she jumped in surprise. 

"Hermione, it's me, Lavender!" 

"Oh, sorry, you surprised me!" Hermione said with a sigh of releif. 

"What happened to you last night?" Lavender choked out with her curiosity. 

"Huh? What do you mean?" Hermione asked Lavender with a raised eyebrow. 

"D-uh! You were saying Harry's name the whole night! You dreamed of him last night didn't you?" Lavender said in a teasing tone. 

"Hehe, He told me to have sweeet dreams.Hey, today is Friday right? Oh my gosh! The party's gonna be tomorrow!" Hermione shreiked as she jumped in glee. 

"Well, we'll have to do some shopping tonight! Well, what are you waiting for? we still have classes!" Lavender reminded Hermione. 

"Right!" Hermione exclamed as she hopped off her bed, fixed it up and went to the bathroom. After her bath, changed into a blue sweater and black umbel pants under her dark blue robe. She kept the dark blue robe for Fridays. It was her favorite. Harry gave it to her as a Christmas Gift. 

She smiled looking at herself on her full length mirror and just brushed her hair and let it settle on her shoulders. Running downstairs, meeting Ron, Lavender and Harry. 

"Good Morning Ron, Hi Lav! Good Morning Harry! WhoooOOOaa!" Hermione greeted but stumbled on the last step of the stairs. Fortunately, Harry caught her just in time. 

Harry caught her but the two fell down, due to the intense of her fall, Hermione fell down on top of Harry. 

Hermione blushed noticing their position and so did Harry.Lavender was already pulling Ron's robe back and forth, eeking in happiness seeing the two. 

"Thanks.." Hermione said to Harry in a shyly manner, blushing harder. 

"No Prob. Let's go now." Harry said as the two stood up. Lavender and Ron smiled at the two and the four of them proceed to the Great Hall for breakfast. 

The four kept on chatting on events and how they are going to celebrate the party tomorrow. They have agreed to do shopping tonight at Hogesmade. And after breakfast, they proceeded to classes. And every class that went by, it seemed like eternity for our two lovers. Until the night came... 

The four went out the castle and to Hogesmade. Before shopping, they went to Three Broomsticks for some drinks. Harry and Hermione sat in the same corner and so did Lavender and Ron. 

"Good evening guys, what can I get for you?" A girl with blonde hair came to them to take their order. 

"We'll have 2 large sodas. And put two straws in it." Ron said as he gave the order. 

The blonde nodded and went back to the cashier to give the order. 

"Okay, so here, me and Hermione will buy our gowns ourselves and the two of you go wherever you want to." Lavender began the talk. 

"Oh okay, Harry and I will go together." Ron said. In a few minutes, the blode came back to their tabel and placed their sodas with two colorful folding straws on each one in front of them. 

"Enjoy your order!" The blonde said in glee and went back to other customers. 

Lavender and Ron took sips on the same soda and so did Harry and Hermione. (aww... they looked like couples too!) And after some chat and finishing the soda, Hermione and Lavender went together and Harry and Ron and separeted to other direction. And waved to each other. 

And when Hermione and Lavender reached the shop, they came and started the hunt for their gowns. After many minutes trying on gowns, the two finally saw what they liked! 

"Hey Herm, look at this! look at this!" Lavender shreiked as she saw a beautiful lavender colored gown that fits her perfectly. 

"Cool! It looks good! Look what I found!" Hermione said as she swayed a beautiful dark blue gown with a spaghetti strap and the skirt that fell down to the ground. 

"CASH IT!" the two girls said in unison and headed to the cashier to purches their gowns. 

After they shopped, immediately proceeded back to the Broomsticks where they had agreed to be after shopping. Seeing Harry and Ron already there. 

"You two finished?" Ron asked. 

"Ya, and 'bout the two of you?" Lavender asked as she put her hands on her waist. 

"Just finished about 10 minutes ago." Ron smirked. 

Lavender and Hermione looked at each other and gave each other an "unbelievable" look. Well, after that, the four proceeded back to the castle and Griffyndor tower, carrying their bags. The foure said goond night to each other and had a good night sleep. Knowing the next day is gonna be very fun... hope so... 

------------------------------------------------------ 

*Pheew* at last! chapter 5 is finished! That was sure a hard chapter to write. I was about to put in that Draco asked Hermione first but, Draco's presence will be in later chapters maybe. Well, thank you very very very very MUCH! i now have 151 reviews! thanks very much. Now, YOUR TURN! review okay? please tell me whatya think about my ficcy! I would love to get 200 reviews before i post the 6th chapter. oi! dreams! ne? well, just review please! that's the least you can do! 

love lots,   
WhiteLAdy   


OKAY! CLICK THE CUTE SMALL BUTTON   
HERE AND TYPE SOMETHING!   
|   
|   
|   
|   
|   
V -> (do I really have to do this every chapter? O_O ) 


	6. I Can / Can I be your Hero?

**~*~*~*~How did I fall in love with you?~*~*~*~**   
**CHAPTER 6: I can / Can I be your Hero?**

  
  
  
  


A/N == Woo Hoo! 6th chapter.. im proud i made it up to here... the only reason is my loyalty to HH fandom and of course, YOU who supported me... =~) you never know how happy I am you read this... and of course, i will love you if you will review!!!Enjoi readng as much as i enjoyed writing this.. sorry for some wrong spellings, my keyboard isn't just the way it is supposed to be! (:) 

And also, I have made a yahoo group... please join. ive got 6 members as of now!! 

**http://groups.yahoo.com/group/hh_forever/**

everything is jkrowling's but the story is mine! 

HARRY ~ HERMIONE FOREVER!!! (always and forever.. I SWEAR!!!) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Just after classes, Hermione and Lavender raced to the Girl's Dorm at the Gryffindor Tower to change into their gowns in much excitement.After bath, they started to change. 

"Oh Hermione, you just don't know how excited I am!" Lavender exclaimed as she hopped on her lavender colored gown slowaly raising it up to her. 

"Well, I am too!" Hermione said, also trying to fit in her gown. 

"COOL!" The two said in unison as they looked at each other wearing their gowns. They giggled a bit and finished theirselves, applying make-up and fixing their hair. Lavender didn't bother to tie her hair she liked the way it framed her face. Hermione looked at herself. 

"Do I look ok?" Hermione asked. 

"There's something missing!" Lavender said. 

"Oh, yeah! CHARM IT!" Hermione snapped and in a little while grabbed her wand, pointed it to her gown and mumbled something and soon after, some parts sparkled it looked like diamonds glittering. 

Lavender gawked in surprise. "Okay, now, your hair." she said taking the brush and comb starting to style Hermione's hair.After, Hermione was just amazed to see har hair tied like that. 

"Hmmm... I wonder what the two are doing now.." Lavender said as she applied on her lipstick. Hermione just shrugged and continued putting on her eyeshadow. 

MEANWHILE at the BOY'S DORM... 

"Okay Harry, just remember, stay calm... Inhale... Exhale.. Inhale... Exhale..." Ron said to Harry while he put on his tie. 

"I KNOW HOW TO BREATHE RON! IM JUST -JUST SO NERVOUS!" Harry pouted as he straighted his long sleeved polo shirt. 

Ron rolled his eyes and sighed. "You're impossible Harry! It's just a dance! D-A-N-C-E! Not a marriage proposal!" 

Harry held out a big sigh and finally taught himself how to calm down. Ron smiled seeing his friend ready. 

"Alright, let's go down." Ron said, leading the way out of the boy's dorm to the common room where Harry followed. 

Ron sat down on a long couch. Sitting comfortably but sighed seeing Harry pacing back and forth in front of him. 

"Could you just sit down Harry?! " Ron exclaimed. 

"W-what if I make a total fool of myself Ron?" Harry said. "A-and what iiff..." Harry stopped and dropped his jaws. 

Hermione came down the stairs of the Girl's Dorm slowly. 

In a dark blue gown and her skirt that flown gracefully from her hips and her skirt glittering. It showed much cleavage of her body. 

With her top, It framed her beautiful body and the strap showed much skin.With her hair brushed up in a bun with their bushy brown hair flowing up to her shoulders and some strands of her hair that framed her face with a make-up that looked gorgeous on her. 

She blushed looking at Harry drop his jaws. Harry immediately closed it and smiled. 

"Y-you look beautiful Hermione." Harry said,blushing.Hermione just smiled at Harry. "Thanks." 

Ron escorted Lavender to the Great Hall and Harry escorted Hermione. As they entered, they saw that the tables were just there. Not even arranged. But in to hesitation, they just sat down on the Gryffindor table waiting on what will come next. 

After a little while, Professor McGonagall stood up and announced something. 

"We are sorry for the delay but the party is going to be outside so we can all see the Fireworks display. Everyone, please proceed outside. The tables are ready." She said with politeness and led the way out the castle. Every student dressed in pretty robes and shirts followed her. 

She stopped on the front of the big door. She turned back to them and said... "Welcome to Hogwart's   
New Year Party!" She said, opening the big door that protected Hogwart's castle and revealed a very beautiful scenario on the garden. 

The students gawked and marveled looking at their surroundings. Star shaped candles that were lit up were floating on the air and about a thousand round tables that can occupy six persons. The teachers and Dumbledore were sitting on a long table. After Mc Gonagall gave a sign for Dumbledore to speak, he gave her a small grin. 

"Good Evening Students. Welcome to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's New Year Party. We will have the dinner, games, prizes and of course, Fireworks display.Nothing more, just enjoy. Let the feast begin" Dumbledore said and soon, foods of different variety appered on the table (A/N= eew... I know that speech sucked. I'm really not into speeches ya know! ;)) 

Everyone took what they can eat and muffled out chomps. Hermione just ate slowly. Harry admired the way she sliced her chicken and chewed it slowly. How desprate. 

Hermione and Harry echanged glances. The whole school was enjoying their meals. Mmm... 

After a few minutes the students were finished eating, Mc Gonagall tapped her glass, a signal for the students to pay attention for Dumbledore's annoncement. 

"Thank you Prof. Mc Gonagall, Very well, Good evening once again students. Before the dance and fireworks display, we would like to present to all of you special awards. These special awards will go to four special students whom we noticed had very good performances during the past few months, so in this New Year celbration, we would be proud to present, from the males, Most Diligent student... DRACO MALFOY from Slytherin!!!!" Dumbledore exclaimed. 

Draco Stood up and proceeded to the stage and took his award and was congratulated by Prof. Dumbledore. A load of cheers and applause came from the Slytherin house, proud of their very own Draco who had been awarded Most Diligent. Though many raised eyebrows from other houses. Especially Gyffindor. 

"And another male student, Best Quidditch Player.... HARRY POTTER from Gryffindor!!!!" Dumbledore exclaimes. 

Harry stood up, surprised and went on to the stage and grabbed his award. 

The Gryffindor cheered and applauded wildly, proud of their Harry, especially Hermione, who was jumping in joy for him. 

"And for the female student, Most Diligent sudent... HERMIONE GRANGER from Gryffindor!!!" Dumbledore said happily. 

Hermione couldn't beleive it, but shreiked in happiness and ran to the stage and stood beside Harry after she grabbed her award. Another round of cheers and applause covered the surrounding from the Gryffindor house. Proud of the two. 

"Female, Best Qudditch Player... CHO CHANG! from Ravenclaw!" Dumbeldore said with glee. 

Cho Chang ran to the stage and grabbed her award, proud of herself. She pushed Hermione with her shoulders sltighty letting her move towards Draco and stood beside Harry and smiled happily. Hermione rolled her eyes. 

The Hupplepuff students groaned. NOne of them received any award. But cheered loudest when Dumbledore announced they were the MOST COOPERATIVE HOUSE. 

Many grabbed their cameras and took pictures of their friends. Many took pictures of Hermione and Draco together, Harry and Cho, Draco and Cho, and of course, the most orders for pose, Harry and Hermione. Ron and Lavender took most and only Harry and Hermione. 

Harry and Hermione even posed with one arm of Harry around Hermione. It was something she wouldn't forget. 

Ron and Lavender took their chances in this pose. They even finished 3 rolls of film all Harry and Hermione. After that, they came back to their tables (the six person cap.). Harry and Hermione still had the grins on their face. 

In a while, the music started playing... And not just any music, Hermione's heart thumped when she heard the intro of Enrique Inglesas' song, HERO. 

Ron elbowed Harry on his chest giving him the sign to ask Hermione to dance... Harry closed his eles and prepared himself. He walked to Hermione politely. The song began... 

Harry cleared his throat and offered his arm to Hermione. "Can I have this dance?" Harry asked her formally. Hermione grinned and stood up, took his arm and headed with him to the dance floor. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Oh my GOD!!! this is definetly a FLUFF CLIFFHANGER!!! but what can i do? i need you to stick with me! will ya?   
oh,,, the very fluffy part will be on the next chapter!!! watch out for it!!! thank you very very much to all who reviewed my stories!!! ^_^ I love you all so much!! 

love me too,review!   
WhiteLady 

CLICK THIS LIL BOX WILL YA!   
|   
|   
|   
|   
V 


	7. The dance and the mystery tower

**~*~*~*~How did I fall in love with you?~*~*~*~**   
**CHAPTER 7: The dance and the mystery tower.**

  
  
  
  
  


A/N == Yay! 7th chapter... OOH!! Wait! you have to read this, in this point, Harry dosen't know how to dance so stick with me here! Im sorry... this isn't much fluffy... awww.. i think i forgot it should be in the next chapters... wait coz i sense a draco-hermione-harry love triangle! of course not draco/harry. i hate slash.. hey, no offense.... 

And very proud to say that our fan club has 11 members!! please join too! There are lots of activities, there's something missing... uh *bangs head against wall* YEAH! I'VE GOT IT! **YOU!!! **so pwwese join! heres the URL: 

**http://groups.yahoo.com/group/hh_forever/**

Harry and other characters and places are J.K. Rowling's. HAIL QUEEN J.K.!!!! so don't sue me....   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Harry felt his hands go numb. 'WHY DID YOU ASK HER TO DANCE YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO DANCE!YOU DUMBSKULL!' Harry scolded himself. 

Hermione saw his expression. She smirked."You don't know how to dance don't ya?" Hermione asked sincerly. Harry, quite embarassed, nodded in confession. 

"Well, that's not a big problem, I can teach you how." Hermione grinned and feeling quite flushed. She took one of Harry's arm around her waist that made her feel like it turned to jelly. She smiled a bit and took his other arm and lifted it up together with her other arm (the same side) with their elbows quite bent and rested her other arm on his shoulder. 'That should do it.' She thought. 

"Okay, this is the position and you just sswwaay and move your feet. Just move it together with the beat." Hermione exclaimed. Harry just nodded and followed what she instructed. 

"I didn't know you dance." Harry asked her. 

"I go to Disco with my friends. I even had lessons.That's how." Hermione grinned. 

Harry and Hermione danced slowly but then, Harry stepped on her feet accidentally. 

"Ouch." Hermione said as she lifted her feet and massaged it lightly. 

"Sorry.." Harry said in guilt. 

"T-that's okay, just, follow, right- lefft-- right--left-- ow- and- one-two-- ouch- three." Hermione instructed, trying to teach him to dance. 

"I'm very sorry Herm. I really don't know how." Harry confessed. 

"Hush-hush Harry, that's alright. You will know.You're doing good for a begginer." Hermione exclaimed as she kept on teaching Harry how to dance. 

And after a few more seconds, Harry was learning, so far so good... and the two danced happily.(But,oh my, Harry is still stepping on her feet!) 

Harry knew it better. It was totally cool. He never knew his bestfriend or we can call it, crush, knew how to dance! Well, they kept on dancing. 

And after some minutes of dancing (still) , Hermione slowly layed her head on Harry's shoulders.She felt like herself there. Harry even felt happiness when she did. She didn't care if he stepped on her feet, What was important was she was with Harry. (awww...) 

Harry then just wrapped his two arms around her waist and Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck.(HOW SWEET~~) And the two swayed together with the crowd, dancing slowly. Many looked at the two but Hermione would give them a "were-just-friends" look. 

Harry slowly pulled off the position.Mid silence came between the two until Harry spoke up. 

"Herm, you really do look beautiful tonight." He said, blushing a bit. 

"You told me that already." she said in triumph. 

"Oh,did I?" He snapped. 

"Yes you did. Well, I'm sorry Harry. I didn't bring any money with me tonight." She said in giggles. 

"I didn't ask for some." He quickly denied. 

"You sound like you do. You rarely say those things." She teased. 

"Oh yeah?" he asked. 

"Yeah." she grinned. 

"But what if I really meant it?" Harry asked. 

"I dunno... Oh well, thanks again." She said with a sigh and of course, blushed. 

Harry held her back in the dancing positon. 

And together with the dance, Harry could hear her hum the tune.She had an angelic voice. 

Harry felt himself blush. So did Hermione. She was actually there wrapped around his arms... Dancing with her long time crush. 

Ron and Lavender, who were also dancing, were proud that their friends were together in the dance. Lavender leaned to Ron's ear. 

"Did you tell Harry what to do next after the dance?" Lavender whispered. 

"Yeah.. I did.. I did... Hey Lav?" 

"Yeah Ron?" 

"Am I feeling cheesy or is Malfoy really staring at Hermione?" Ron asked slyly looking at Draco. 

Lavender turned her head around and saw Draco looking at Hermione dancing with Harry with a sly way from a table not too far. 

"Oh no! I think Draco fancies Hermione! I did remember Goyle tellng me Draco liked Hermione!" Lavender snapped propping her hand on her forehead. 

"This is a BIG problem." He said. Lavender just nodded. 

"Well, lets hope for the best." She said, laying her head on Ron's shoulders. 

After the dance, the four came back to the tables. With smiles plastered on their faces well, Ron and Lav tried to smile. Ron and Lavender still held their hands together. 

They just smiled at each other and had gave out sighs of releif. Just then, after a while, a new song started. 

Hermione tugged Harry's arm. Giving him an "another-round-please" look. Harry sighed and just let Hermione drag him freely to the dance floor. 

Hermione freely held back the dance position. She really was in the mood to dance. It was a very good scenario. She was gonna dance with her crush in a very soothing background music. 

They began to dance. Hermione loved that position. It was damn rare for her. She looked up. The stars were sparkling to bright. 

'I wish I could see a falling star right now and I will wish that I can have the real guts to tell him what I really fell. Oh god what am I talking about! He will never like me more than a friend.' She thought and felt a tear run down from a corner of her eye. 

Harry felt her sniffed.Harry pulled apart slowly. And caught her wiping the tear with her fingers. 

"W-why are you crying? Did I step on your foot?" Harry asked biting his lower lip. 

"Silly.. I just thought of someone. That's all." She sighed. 

"That someone could really be so special you actually cried." Harry said in a concered tone. 

"That's okay..." Hermione said with a hoarse voice. 'If only you knew' She thought and sighed again. 

In a sudden, Draco walked towards them. The two politely stopped dancing. Draco asked Hermione to dance with him. Hermione looked at Harry. Harry just gave her a "go-on" look. She smiled and started dancing with Draco. 

Though it didn't seem too rude for Harry, it was okay. It was a dance. Anyone as beautiful as Hermione would always be asked for a dance. He grinned at Hermione one last time, signalling her that, he's gonna go but stopped when a girl grabbed his wrist. 

He turned around to see Cho Chang. The chinese girl from Ravenclaw. Also the Ravenclaw seeker, whom he had a crush on during his 3rd year. She stood there, with a dark marron gown that flowed from her waist and a smile plastered on her face.   


"You wouldn't say no if I asked you to dance with me right?" Cho choked out with those chinky eyes. 

Harry gulped. Cho asked HIM to dance? He tried to think of an excuse. He didn't want to dance with Cho. He was just not in the mood to dance with anybody else and also to the point that he can't dance. 

"Well, Uh- I- ah- er... "Harry tried to muffle out something but nothing could pop out his mind. 

Cho rolled her eyes and pulled Harry back to the dance floor. 

"I know you want to." She said as she wrapped her arms aroun Harry's neck. He hesitated and tried to pull her away. 'What is she doing! Hermione might see me!' He thought hesitatedly knowing Hermione dancing with Draco can see them. The were actually across them. 

"Oh stop being too cheesy and just dance with me alright." Cho exclaimed. Hugging him tighter. Harry had no choice. He just slowly wrapped his arms around Cho with hesitation of course. 

Hermione, who was dancing with Draco, felt jealousy run down to her nerves. 'Flirty git.' She murmured looking at how Cho flirted with Harry. As she danced with Draco, she had mixed emotions. 

She didn't know how to feel! Happy,sad, jealous,angry or what? What just pricked her mind was the image of Cho dancing with Harry. But she never thought Harry would wrap his arms aroun Cho. She gritted her teeth. 

'If she knows how to flirt, I can too.' She thought with thoughts fluttering in her mind. She will try to make Harry jealous if that will work. But to no hesitation, she tried it. 

She wrapped her arms on Draco's neck. Which was a surprise for Draco. Even for herself. 

"What's the catch?" Draco smirked.Hermione pulled away slowly. 

Hermione looked into his eyes. And prused her lips. "Is it wrong?" She asked with an angelic tone and felt herself blush. She had never dit that before. 

Draco just felt himself blush too. He just shook his head. And slowly pulled Hermione closer to him. 

He looked into her eyes. "You really look beautiful tonight Hermione." Draco said, feeling flushed. 

"Thanks but,since when did you start calling me Hermione?" She asked in a curious look. 

"Since just now, I just realised calling you a Mudblood is wrong, now that I've seen you so beautiful.I don't think you deserve that term. And I'm sorry for the past few years." Draco said, blushing. (ooohh) 

"Oh flattery... That's okay, So you gonna call me Hermione and I'm gonna call you Draco.Agreed?" She smirked. 

Draco just nodded and initially pulled her even closer and Hermione blushed. Not that she really wanted this. {You would blush if somebody would pull you close right? Oh whatever, I do} 

Harry looked at them. 'Hmm... Draco Malfoy with Hermione.I'll try to make her jealous. Hope this works.' Harry thought as he held Cho closer. Cho just wondered why but just surrendered into his arms. 

Hermione's eyes went wider. 'How dare he does that!' She muttered. But narrowed her eyes. Ready for the next move to make him jealous. 

She moved her face closer to Draco that their cheeks touched. 'Ha. That sould work.' She thought. 

Harry narrowed his eyes. 'Oh yeah, try this.' He thought as he put his arms on Cho's waist. 

Harry and Hermione exchanged jealousy gestures. On every minute of the dance.But did it teasingly. No, they didn't take advantage of Cho and Draco but they had fun. It was just a play so none of them blew their cool. And so, after the dance, they went back to their tables. 

Draco dropped Hermione by their table. With Ron and Lavender who were playing innocent. Ron narrowed his eyes at Draco and Draco just gave Ron a "nothing-you-can-do about-it" look.And went back to his table. 

Lavender grabbed Hermione's arm and led themselves under a nearby tree.Lavender crossed her arms across her chest. 

"You danced with Malfoy Hermione!" Lavender exclaimed. 

"He was the one who asked me." Hermione replied. 

"Heelloo!!! Malfoy? You dance with - Draco Malfoy!!! Didn't you know Harry was watching you?" Lavender said. 

"Yeah, like he cares. He was busy with Cho and didn't he think I saw him? *grunt* I just danced with Draco!" Hermione exclaimed trying to bang her head against the tree. 

"Oh,, and since when did you start calling him Draco?!" Lavender panted. 

"Until now... Oh whatever. We just had a little agreement." Hermione exclaimed as she glanced at Harry and Cho still dancing. 

"I mean, just look at it, Harry seems like to be enjoying dancing with Cho." Hermione muttered. 

"Hermione, it's just a dance!" Lavender shreiked. 

"But they were getting so mushy!" Hermione said as she propped to stand beside the tree. 

"Hey, let's go back. Harry's at the table already." Lavender choked out and led the way back to the table where Hermione followed, trying not to look in Harry's eyes. 

"Hi Harry. Ron, we need to talk. See you later guys." Lavender exclaimed as she grabbed Ron and walked away from the table and took him to the lake and talked about Harry and Hermione. 

And there, on the table, Hermione and Harry who sat across the round table. Harry noticed Hermione's expression in her face that looked like she wanted to hate him. 

"Are you okay?" Harry choked out. 

"Of course yes, what makes you think I'm not?" Hermione snobbed. 

Harry just smirked. "Whatever happened during the dance was nothing." Harry propped. 

"Whatever.." She mumbled. Harry just chuckled and started attacking her, giving her a silent shout in his eyes of TICKLE FIGHT! and reached for her waist and tickled her there. She tried to defend herself but laughed out of course, not too loud and also tried to tickle Harry. After a few minutes,Hermione surrendered and looked into his eyes. 

'I can look into those eyes forever.' she sighed. 

'If I had to tickle her just to look at me, I will.' Harry thought, blushing as he drowned looking into her honey colored eyes. 

Hermione blinked and looked away slowly and the both sat back properly.With a shade of scarlet on their cheeks. 

And after a few more dances, Prof. Mc Gonagall tapped her goblet. A sign for Dumbledore to speak. 

Dumbledore smiled a bit at Prof. Mc Gonagall as his sign of thanks. Cleared his throat. "Very good. We would like to thank our orchestra, the Jellybeans." He said as he lead an applause for the orchestra. 

"And to much ado, I would like to thank everyone for coming, and now, our most.. awaited part... the FIREWORKS DISPLAY!" Dumbledore exclaimed as he raised his arm to the sides and in motion, fireworks of different color flew to the night sky. 

The students were stunned and very happy to see it. And somewhere, in one table, Harry grabbed Hermione's wrist. And dragged her away from the crowd who were watching the fireworks. 

"Where are we going Harry?" Hermione groaned, quite angry Harry led her away from the fireworks display. 

Harry smiled and grabbed her arm and both of them run through the halls. "I said, where are we going Harry?" Hermione asked again. That question was never answered by Harry. Though, She just let him drag herself through the halls. And finally, she noticed they were walking on a stairs to a familiar tower. She's been there before but couldn't remember it. 

"Harry Potter, can you please tell me where we are?" Hermione asked again but now in a very obvious "if-you-wont-tell-me-im-gonna-kill-you" look. 

Harry just smirked and opened the door. Hermiones eyes got wider and dropped her jaws in surprise.... 

-------------------------   
Weeheee... cliffhanger here... Can you guess where they are? I'm gonna put your names here if you can guess it! :) full recognition... and hey, thanks for all your reviews... and you must review now!!! 

hugz~ WhiteLady 

oh dear,, you HAVE TO REVIEW!!! HAVE TO!!!! EVEN IF YOU DON'T WANNA!   
and if you're just gonna flame, let me laugh at it!   
|   
|   
|   
V 


	8. What can I do, What can I say?

**~*~*~*~How did I fall in love with you?~*~*~*~**   
**CHAPTER 8: What can I do,What can I say?**

  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N == Yay! 8th chapter!!! Finally, well, cha right! the two are at the astronomy tower!!! great job and greetings to hudsonlv426, E. C. R. Potter, ChocolateFrog17 and I_am_Hermione for guessing it correctly!!! yay! well, this chapter, lots of Draco appearances but don't worry... It's still and always will be HARRY~HERMIONE! 

Hey, and my yahoo group just got 20 members, i also upload my fics there and we interact and share HH pics.. I jsut posted up a cute HH wallpaper for you to use! PLease join! 

**http://groups.yahoo.com/group/hh_forever/**

Harry and other characters and places are J.K. Rowling's. HAIL QUEEN J.K.!!!! so don't sue me.... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


Hermione propped her fingers on her lips. She never saw anything like it. She gazed at the puffing and spreading of colorful light on the sky in the best view ever. She turned to Harry. 

"I-It's so beautiful Harry." She gasped. 

"Yeah, like it?" Harry smiled. 

"Like it? I absolutely love it!" Hermione exclaimed as she looked back at the fireworks spreading wider and wider throught the big night sky and she then leaned on the curved railing on the terrace where Harry joined her. 

"You're such a genius Harry! I never thought we could have the best view in the Astronomy Tower!" Hermione said between gasps, appreciating the scene of the fireworks. 

"Hehe, I thought you were the genius." Harry intoned as he stood beside Hermione on the terrace. 

Hermione just pursed a smile and looked back again at the fireworks. She cupped her chin in her hands and sighed. 

"Anything wrong?" Harry asked. 

"Um, nah, I just remembered the falling star we saw last week. Remember, I wished. I don't think It's ever gonna come true." She replied with a softer voice. 

"What made you think about that? I think it did." Harry said now also looking at the fireworks. 

"What do you mean it did?" Hermione said with a raised eyebrow. 

"Well, I think Draco likes you too." Harry choked out. 

"I didn't say I had a crush on Draco!" Hermione eclaimed putting her arms on the sides of her waist. 

"If I know..." Harry said and started tickling Hermione. 

Another tickle fight has begun. Harry started tickling Hermione on the sides of her waist that made her giggle and shout 'stop that!'. Hermione was also trying to tickle him on his tummy that made him defend himself and tickle her too. and sooner, they were on the floor tickling each other and bumping on the railings but ended up laying flat on the floor of the terrace side-by-side looking up at the fireworks feeling exhausted. 

"Then who do you like?" Harry said after catching his breath. 

"Well I'm not gonna tell you!" Hermione demanded. 

"Oh alright. But be careful of Draco okay, you know he's always up to something." He replied, sounding concered. 

"You sound like you're concerned." Hermione wondered. 

"Of course I am, you're one of my best friends." Harry smiled. 

Hermione just shrugged and beside him, watched the colorful lights of the fireworks dance among the sky shadowing the two of them. 

Hermione sat up hearing another dance coming up, or in otherwords, music once again started. In a short while, Harry joined her and sat up. 

"What's wrong?" Harry asked. 

"Oh, nothing. I just heard music. I think another dance is coming up." Hermione replied with her head tilted towards the students starting to form dancing again. 

"Uh, okay." Harry yawned and remembered he didn't know how to dance. 

"Hey, I know what!" Hermione exclaimed with a brightened expression. 

"What?" Harry asked,confused. 

"I know how I can repay you for the flying lessons!" she grinned. 

"I didn't ask for a repay." Harry remembered. 

"Well, I'm gonna give you a repay even if you don't wanna!" Hermione demanded. 

"And what repay is that gonna be?" Harry intoned. 

"I'm gonna teach you how to dance!" Hermione exclaimed feeling proud she can repay how Harry taugh her how to fly on a broom. 

Harry just darted her a shocked expression. Hermione just chuckled and helped him up. 

"I'm gonna teach you how to dance from tomorrow until the day you will know how to." Hermione demanded. 

"But I-I just wanna know how to dance in basics. I don't want to -whadya call that- tango or ballroom or whatever really too spiffy okay?" Harry favored where Hermione agreed. 

"Oh alright Mr. Potter. But as of now, we'll have to go downstairs or any student will start to think were doing "something else" somewhere." Hermione said but felt herself blush when she said the "something else" word. 

"Whatever you say Mrs. Malfoy." He grinned. 

"Arrrghh!" Hermione gritted her teeth as she pushed Harry away playfully. 

"Hey, hey, I was just kidding!" He pouted. 

Hermione smirked and gave him a "make-sure-you-are-or-else-I'm-gonna-tickle-you-again" look. 

Harry just chuckled and nodded and helped himself up, leaning against the curved railings on the terrace. 

The two walked together the halls that led them outside the castle and saw Prof. Flinch watching the castle, spotted the two of them in a sudden, appeared in front of the two. 

"Sneaking out again eh?" Prof. Flinch, the caretaker of Hogwart's castle said in a suspectible tone. 

"Oh no, we just ah-er forgot something." Hermione grinned as she dug her elbow playfully into Harry's ribs. 

"Ow, oh -yeah. We just forgot something and we're going back to the party. Outside the castle. Bye!" Harry choked out as the two of them ran away from Prof. hesitatedly. 

Prof. Flinch just smirked and turned away, going back to his business. 

And back to the two, who were still running through the halls. Hermione in a sudden, stopped, crouched down and tried to catch her breath. 

"You okay?"Harry asked, offering her a hand. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just give me time to breathe." Hermione replied as she reched from his hands. 

As Harry squeezed her hands, Hermione her stomach flip as if it were doing loops. He held her hand. She was in absolute Dreamland as she gazed into his emerald green eyes but in a while, shook her head and stood up. 

"Okay, let's go back to the party." Harry said, leading a walk to the castle door that opened to the party. 

In a while, they finally reached the party. They spent the left time together with Ron and Lavender until the party was over and all the students and teachers retired back to their rooms / dorms. 

~(^_^)~ ThE nEXt Day..~(^_^)~ 

"Wake up! Wake up!" Lavender Brown, Ron's girlfriend, also Hermione's roommate, shook Hermione up. 

"What now?" Hermione muffled under her pillow. 

"Look, Ron and I just developed your pictures last night!" Lavender shreiked as she waved three film envelopes across her head. 

Hermione jumped up automatically and grabbed one. She jumped back to bed, with her body laid down and Lavender who sat beside her. 

She blushed everytime she watched every picture she switched with another one. It was very memorable to see those pics. 

"Lav, how come you have a solo pic of Draco?"Hermione wondered as she held a picture of Draco Malfoy in her hands and started staring at it. 

"Huh? There is? I think Ron took that!" Lavender exclaimed as she snatched the picture off Hermione's hands. 

"Oh.. He looks cute in that pic."Hermione exclaimed as she continued looking at the pictures of her and Harry last night and some of Ron and Lavender. 

"Hey, but who's cuter?" Lavender asked as she laid two pictures in front of her, one which was a picture of Draco Malfoy and the other one, of Harry. 

"You know who." Hermione replied. 

"I don't. You tell me."Lavender demanded. 

Hermione pointed her finger on the picture of Harry but switched it to picture of Malfoy, back to Harry, back to Draco. And back and forth. 

"Arghhhhh!!!I don't know!"Hermione exclaimed as she flipped more pics. 

Lavender cocked a brow at Hermione. "Well, whatever! I just know you like Harry more!" Lavender cheered as she tickled Hermione on her waist. Hermione just giggled and blushed a bit, rest assured that she always will like Harry though it would hurt if he wouldn't love her back. She just sighed and went back looking at their pictures. 

"Hey, are we gonna lie down here the whole day looking at you and Harry's pictures? Hellooo! Today is Sunday, we could go to Hogesmade." Lavender suggested. 

"I could lie down here and look at Harry forever." Hermione sighed as she picked out a very cute photograph of Harry smiling. 

Lavender rolled her eyes. "Oh dear... If it isn't Ms. Lovesick Puppy. Well, we have to change!" Lavender demanded as she spreaded her arms, noticing the two of them were still in their gowns. 

And in a while, after a bath, they changed and headed to the Grryffindor Common Room, meeting Harry and Ron, who were playing wizard's chess. 

"Hi guys!" LAvender chirped as she went down the stairs, revealing herself wearing a 'very short' shorts that almost looked like her undies and a black tube wear with sparkling stuff that bannered 'GIRL POWER' on it. and her hair tied up in a bun. 

Ron dropped his jaws and immediately stood up. "Absolutely no girlfriend of mine is going to wear something like that on Hogesmade!" He demanded. 

Lavender just gave him a glare that could kill. "I wear what I want to wear, you wear what you want to wear! I don't demand on choosing what you wear so shut up!" Lavender exclaimed. With that, Ron shut his mouth up. 

"Good." She reckoned. She stepped backwards, looking up the stairs of the Girl's Dormitory."Hermione, you finished yet?" she yelled, calling Hermione down. "Coming!" Hermione replied as she closed the door and headed down the stairs. 

Harry's eyes widened as he saw Hermione wearing some long black umbel jeans which hung from her curved hips and a fitting spaghetti strapped t-shirt which had a white print of "BITE ME" in bold letters. 

"What? You two look like you saw ghosts!" Hermione wondered. 

"Hey, what Hermione is wearing is OK, but you're shorts are definetly going to be out of place Lav." Ron demanded as he pointed his finger to the Girl's Dormitory. Sliently telling her to change. 

Lavender dropped her shoulders in triumph. And let out a big sigh. She stormed off back to the Girl's Dormitory and shutted the door so loud that left the three of them in the Common Room and other students shocked. 

Hermione and Harry just gave Ron a "you-did-it-again" look as Hermione shook her head and went up to comfort Lavender. 

Hermione turned her heel out off the Common Room and went up to Lavender. That left Harry and Ron blank. 

In a few minutes, the two girls walked down the stairs slowly.Hermione obviosly comforted Lavender about it in a world record.Lavender was now calm and also, now in dark blue flared pants, with Hermione on her side. 

Lavender shyly tilted her head down, realizing Ron was right. She smiled at Ron where he smiled back,blushing. 

"Okay, are we gonna stand here and smile at each other? Hello, we have to go to Hogesmade today!" Hermione interrupted as she waved her hands infront of the two. 

Ron and Lavender stirred up. And in a moment, the four proceeded outside. It was Sunday, so it was okay if they went out. 

As they walked to Hogesmade,Harry was still staring at Hermione. He liked the way she handled herself. She really looked cute in her clothes today. After quite a long walk, they stopped in "Three Broomsticks" for some refreshments. 

The four sat on the places they sat a few weeks ago. The same blonde who took their order came towards them, carrying a clipboard and had a name tag on her uniform of sexy witch which bannered her name, "Pamela". 

"Hey guys, great to see you around again, anything I can get for the four of you?" She asked nicely with a pretty grin that broaded her face. 

"Um, we'll have 2 Super-duper-Banana-Splits and-"Ron ordered. "and put two spoons in it?" Pamela finished and corrected the order. 

She just smiled at Ron who was beside Lavender and then looked at Harry beside Hermione. She can help grinning. 

"You know what, I really do think the the four of you really look cute together. Especially the two of you, how long have you been going out?" Palema squeaked, reffering to Harry and Hermione. 

Hermione blushed and so did Harry. Speechless. "Uh, were not going out, we're just friends." Hermione choked out. 

Pamela glared in shock. "Oh I'm so sorry. How thoughtless of me. Hey, I have to go get your orders, sorry about that." She said as she bit her lower lip. 

"That's okay." Hermione assured. 

Pamela turned and went to the cashier to ask for their order and waited patiently on other customers. 

"Hey, instead of just watching each other breathe, let's look at the pictures." Lavender choked out as she grabbed for 3 film envelopes from her bag and slumped it on the table. 

The four dug their fingers into loads of pictures on the table and giggled looking at themselves. 

They were having fun, until someone bursted in the shop with two taller or bigger personalities behind him. 

It was him. Draco Malfoy with his sidekicks or whatsoever, Crabbe and Goyle. All from Slytherin, Gryffindor's rival house. 

All of the people looked at the Slytherin trio. Draco raised an eyebrow and scanned the area. He glared at the people who watched them burst in, giving them a glare that could kill, so they went back to their own business except Harry, Hermione, Ron and Lavender who shot him deadly glares. 

He smirked and walked toward's their table (Harry,Ron, Hermione and Lavender's table to be excact). 

"Hah, if it isn't the famous four of Gryffindor outside on a happy day, dating." Draco insulted. 

"You better go away Malfoy.." Ron said as he stood up and formed a fist where Lavender pulled him back. 

Draco just smirked. "You were not I came for here." Draco intoned. "I am here to ask something from your friend, Hermione Granger." Draco continued as he slid a finger under Hermione's chin and held it up where she pushed his hand away. Hermione narrowed her eyes on him. 

"Don't touch her Malfoy!" Harry insisted as he glared at Malfoy in a very angry look. 

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Potter boy is defending Hermione." Draco sterned. 

"Draco, Harry, stop it. Straight to the point Draco, what do you want?" Hermione said as she pulled the two apart with her stretched arms. 

"Well Hermione, I need to tell it to you _privately_.It's something very important."Draco replied. 

"Uh, okay, be right back guys." Hermione said as she stood up and went outside the door with Draco where they stood up and began to talk just a few feet far from the shop exit. She had a feeling this is going to go right. 

Crabbe and Goyle just sat somewhere else. And the three, just glared at each other in shock. 

Harry just shrugged and looked at the two talk under the tree, noticing that Hermione was scolding him where Draco just replied with a smirk. 

Even though he couldn't hear tham talk, he could sense something bad was going to happen. He watched them talk, watching every move of Draco. 

In a sudden, Draco just gripped Hermione's upper arms in his hands and pushed her back against the trunk of the tree where Hermione struggled to get free. 

Harry could read Hermione's lips that said, 'let go of me!'. Harry automatically rushed outside the shop and ran towards the two where Ron and Lavender followed him. 

Draco was trying to kiss Hermione where she shook her head to avoid it. 

Harry, with no hesitation, pushed Draco away from Hermione with great force that made him stumble. 

"Get away from her Malfoy!" Harry hissed as he looked at Draco in a very,very,very angry way. 

"And why not? She's not your girl!" Malfoy intoned. 

Harry didn't know what to say to reply. He was right, why was he defending her from Draco about to kiss her, she was not his girl. It seemed to prick something in his heart. 

"Harry.." Hermione gasped, calling Harry. 

Harry looked at Hermione who was pressing her arm in pain with her bare, shaking hands. He ran towards her. 

"Are you okay?" Harry asked. Hermione took a deep breath before she could answer. She was so pale and she was trembling. 

"I'm okay... Don't mind him." Hermione said as she gasped for air. 

Harry carried Hermione back to the shop where Ron and Lavender helped her back to their table. 

Draco smirk got wider and stormed back to the castle. He failed to kiss Hermione but he succeeded in making Harry realize Hermione wasn't his. Because he will make sure Hermione will be his girl. 

Crabbe and Goyle followed him back to the castle. 

Meanwhile, back at Three Broomsticks, Hermione was exhausted. It wasn't much. She just felt pain on the bruise Draco left on her upper arms. 

"Why I ought to..." Ron said as he clenched his fists, seeing Hermione suffer pain. 

"Guys, I'm alright. Really." Hermione demanded as she tried to calm everyone down. 

"Are you sure?" Ron checked. 

Hermione nodded. "What did you two talk about anyway?" Lavender asked as she stroked Hermione's back. 

----------------------------------------------------------   
Alright, 8 chappy.. sorry it took me soo long to put it up. We had exams so don't kill me!!! welll, you have to stay and see what Draco told Hermione.... and of course, Harry's first dancing lessons. The next chapter will be kind of fluffy and I sense a Quidditch game coming! aghhhhhhhh.. review! review! review!!!!! 

DaZLinDZ:hey, thanks for your very comforting review =] I like the way you comment and not flame me... 

i hope you flamers will find a place to ditch in! if you hate my fic, why are you reading it anyway? 

you are the greatest person in the world if you're gonna clickie that little box. *grin*   
|   
|  
|   
|   
V 


	9. I knew I loved you before I met you.

~*~*~*~**How did I fall in Love with you**~*~*~*~   
CHAPTER 9 : I knew I loved you before I met you.

  
  
  
  


A/N == Yay!!! YEAH!!!! sorry It took me sooo long to put in this ficcy!!! quite fluffy you know, this is the last cliffhanger coz the next chapter is that last, obviously, longest :):):) thanks to you all!!! Well, about the singers, that'd be their own copyright... so don't sue me!! 

Hey, and my yahoo group just got 26 members, i also upload my fics there and we interact and share HH pics.. I jsut posted up a cute HH wallpaper for you to use! PLease join! 

http://groups.yahoo.com/group/hh_forever/   


Harry~Hermionie FOREVER!!!!!!!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hermione then slowly explained what Draco had told her, truly, about a project they will have to do together someday next week, which Snape instructed. He told her she would do the research, he performs it , where, of course,she didn't approve and that's what she scolded him about and of course,dashing in the shop and embarassing her.She knew what he meant but She didn't have the slightest idea why he tried to kiss her. 

Explaining carefully that he said nothing else except about the project. 

Ron and Lavender listened carefully but Harry's mind seem to wander off somewhere out of this world. He kept on giving out sighs as he looked outside the window, staring at the building and people walking around. 

After the explanation, where Hermione said the truth about it, Ron and Lavender felt relieved. But not Harry... Hermione could read his face as if he was guilty. Hermione pursed her lips, took a deep breath. 

"Are you okay Harry?" Hermione choked out. 

"Huh? What?" Harry stirred up, as if he was just waken up from a long night sleep. 

"I said, are you okay? Were you listening to me?" Hermione said in a curious gesture. 

"Yeah, I am." Harry lied. Of course, he thought about what Hermione might feel about what he did. "Are you?" he continued. 

"Yah, I'm alright, hey, let's dig in to these pictures!" Hermione exclaimed as she led in looking at the pictures while taking scoops of ice cream , careful enough not to drop some on the pictures. Ron and Lavender just followed. 

And so the day dragged on... Harry was still silent - he didn't know what to do. Maybe Hermione might get mad at him because he pulled them away or maybe that Hermione dosen't deserve Draco. Or anything else that just popped in his mind. It was Hermione this, Hermione that. 

And so, the sun set down and the stars started to fill up the night sky.Hermione dressed up herself with a simple attire and hid it under her robes. 

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! 

Hermione knocked at the Boy's Dormitory waiting for someone to answer. 

"Who is it?" Ron asked groggily behind the door. 

"Hermione. Is Harry inside?" Hermione snapped. 

"Ya he's in here Herm.."Ron said slowly, without Harry hearing it. but continued."HEY HARRY! SOMEONE'S LOOKIN' FOR YOU!" Ron announced, slowly opening the door. 

Harry jumped out the bed fast and went towards the door. 

"Hi Harry." Hermione said as she grinned. 

"Oh, uh, hi Hermione." Harry gulped.He was just too gloomy to meet Hermione now. 

Hermione just gave him a blank expression like waiting for him to do something. Harry just replied her with a "what?" expression. 

"Ahem... Did you forget you are going to have Dance Lessons?" Hermione blinked. 

"D-dance lessons... Hmm... Well, I'm not going.. Bye-bye." Harry said fast as he slowly turned around. 

Hermione grabbed his hand. "You're going with me." She ordered as she pulled him out of the Dormitory with Ron chuckling. 

Harry just surrended. While they walked through the halls, they were silent. Hermione kept on wondering why he was acting like this. Well, they just kept mum and skidded throught the halls without a word until they got in the Astronomy Tower. 

Harry politely opened the door for Hermione though he did feel quite depressed. Hermione just smiled a bit and lead the way where Harry followed. They were in there again, in the Astronomy tower where you can get a crystal clear view of the sky above. 

Hermione put down her CD player and some CDs of Savage Garden, Selena, M2M, Backstreet Boys and stuff from her bag down to the floor slowly. 

"Harry, is there somewhere I can plug this?" Hermione asked groggily as she held the CD player's plug and bent down to see if there was any place to start turn the thing on. 

Harry just promptly shrugged. Then Hermione slapped her forehead slowly with her palm. 

"Stupid!Stupid! I can play this without electiricty!" Hermione exclaimed as she took her wand, pointed it at the CD player, mumbled some words and POOF! The CD Player was ready. 

She smiled at herself and looked at Harry. "Hey, come here and choose what kinda song you like." Hermione said and she called Harry to come over who joined her kneeling before the CD player. 

"I dunno. You choose. Where is this Savage Garden anyway?" Harry grunted. 

"Savage Garden is a band! They sing! Silly! You want this song, I knew I loved you before I met you?" Hermione said but intensly blushed when she realized the perfect words to match her feelings for Harry. 

"I don't know.Maybe that would be okay." Harry assured. 

"Oh Alright." Hermione exclaimed as she took the CD and placed it inside the CD player. 

Hermione smiled. Then the song started. 

"Remember the dance position?" Hermione reminded. Harry just nodded. 

"Okay..." Hermione dragged as Harry held her in the danc pos. 

After a few lines of the song, Hermione could really notice Harry's face like his mind visited outer-space. 

"What are you thinking about Harry?" Hermione asked sincerly. Patient for his reply. 'Why wont he tell me what's wrong!' She thought looking into his emerald green eyes. 

"Huh?What do you mean?" Harry blurted out. 

"How come you look so worried ever since we came back from the shop?" Hermione snorted. 

"I just... ahh.. ermm... don't bother." Harry gulped. 

"What do you mean don't bother? When you're all worried and I just act like it's okay? Harry, I am your best friend, please tell me whats wrong."Hermione said with an angelic face. 

"Nothing Hermione. Really.." Harry lied as he looked into her eyes, seeing that she is searching for the truth. 

"Yeah Right, we were just best friends for 5 years and I don't know if something is wrong with you or not. Tell me Harry." Hermione said softly. 

"You're not mad at me right?" Harry asked sincerly. 

"Of course not. Do I look like I am?" Hermione said as she poked her head closed to Harry's. Making him see her expression if she was mad at him or not. 

"Uh, I dunno. I thought ma-maybe you would mad at me for disturbing you and Mal- Draco." Harry choked out. 

Hermione let out a chuckle. "Of course not, He may be cute but he's still a git as usual. I just don't mind him. So that was just your problem? I think that's confirmed. Better?" Hermione said as she raised her cheeks to form a small smile. 

Harry blushed a bit and nodded. And again, hey danced slowly, now, with Hermione's head on Harry's shoulder. Harry now felt releived and no more thoughts about it. whew.Though Harry stepped on Hermione's foot sometimes or both of them went to opposite directions or their movement didn't match the beat of the song, still okay. 

Harry was learning as fast as Hermione learned to drive the broom. Both of them layed in silence.Until Hermione spoke out. 

"Harry?" Hermione asked as they kept on dancing. 

"Hmm?" Harry replied. 

"Thank you.." Hermione said as she felt her cheeks burning. 

"For what?" Harry wondered. 

"For being such a very good best friend." Hermione choked out while blushing harder. 

"Y-you're welcome." Harry replied thought it felt like something pinched his heart. Why wouldn't she like him more than a best friend? Why can't he have the guts to tell her his true feelings. Why does he always remember Draco saying Hermione is not his... Oh my.. this really is love. 

'I wish this friendly game would end.' Hermione thought. 

CLICK! 

The CD Player clicked to remind the song ended. Harry and Hermione pulled apart as Hermione got the CD. 

"Okay, I think that would be all for tonight." Hermione smiled. Harry just chuckled. It was her turn. He taught her how to ride a broom, she teaches him to dance. What a funny sort. 

"I wish there was more." Harry murmured. 

"What did you say?" Hermione asked as she stood up packing her CDs in her bag. 

"Uh-ah-er, I said I can't wait to back to the dorm. I feel drowzy." Harry said almost caught. 

"Ah, okay, hehe, I thought you waid you wish there was more." Hermione said as she lead the way out the tower and walked together with Harry into the Gryffindor Common Room after as always, being teased by the Fat Lady. 

They said good night to each other, had a good sleep and waited for the day to come... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Morning Ron. Lavender." Hermione greeted as she and Harry sat with them. 

Hermione forced to open her eyes. But Harry who just arrived at the chair, dropped his head on the table. 

Obviously, the two were still very sleepy. 

"Where did you two go last night? You two look like you did _sometime else.._." Ron asked. 

With that, both Harry and Hermione stirred up, sat erect and looked like they were very awake. 

Ron and Lavender bursted out laughing. Both Harry and Hermione kicked their Ron and Lavender's shoes under the table. 

And so, after a while eating their breakfast, it was time for Mail. And so, as usual, Owls fluttered through the windows and dropped letters, packages etc. to the receivers. 

Lavender shreieked as she saw that she had another edition of her, "Teen Witch" magazine where she got quizzes, beauty tips and soo much stuff fun for teen wiches. 

Ron received a letter from his mom, Harry received another copy of the Dail Prophet.Hermione got a letter from her cousin, Arabella and a fresh red rose and it's thorns have been removed. 

Ron read the letter from her mom. Then his face suddenly became happy. 

"Whats in your letter Ron?" Lavender asked. Curious of why Ron was so Happy. 

"Mom is pregnant!! Woo hoo!!! I'm gonna have a younger...er..." Ron exclaimed but sopped coz his mom didn't say if it was a boy or girl. 

"Really? How cool! Does Ginny know this already?" Hermione asked too. 

"Charles? no-no, Um.. maybe Charisma? Or maybe... Karen!" Ginny murmured as she scribbled names on a piece of paper, just a bit far away from the four. 

"I think she already knows...." Ron declared. The four of them chatted about it. Ron wished it was a boy. Lavender would love it if it were twins, Hermione, any. Harry, who agreed with Ron,a boy. 

After Hermione read her cousin's letter, she looked at rose. Who could have gave her that? 

"What you got Herm?" Lavender asked as she muffled with her pancakes. 

"A letter from Arabella and a rose." Hermione replied. 

"A rose? From whom?" Lavender asked again. 

"I dunno, it didn't have a name on it." Hermione said as she sticked her pancakes in her fork dipping it into the maple syrup. 

Lavender just shrugged when Ron looked at her with a "Maybe Harry gave it" look. 

After breakfast, they all paused for a while in the halls, waiting for time to pass by for their next period, Divination. 

Then, Draco and Goyle walked towards them. As usual, Draco in front. 

"Why if it isn't the oh-so-great Dragon and the pig.What? one's missing." Ron groaned as he rolled his eyes seeing the three walking towards them. 

"I'm here for Hermione so shut up Fire hair." Draco hissed. 

"I don't want to talk to you." Hermione demanded as she ignored Draco. 

"Suit yourself, if you want to fail in Snape's class. But if you do, meet me tonight at 7, in the Library." Draco intoned. 

"Go bug someone else Malfoy." Harry declared as he covered Hermione. 

"Ha, Potter boy... Defending?" Draco said as he gave him a smirk. 

Hermione grabbed Harry's arms. Pulling him away from Draco. "Would you just leave Draco?" Hermione said she gritted her teeth.Draco raised his eyebrows but gave her a "make-sure-you-meet-me-later" look. 

And in that moment, Crabbe walked by, intendedly bumped Hermione, who fell down on top of Harry and so, fell down on the floor right infront the eyes of Draco. 

"I told you to bump Hermione on me not on Potter you goon!" Draco snapped as they walked away. Harry heard this and chuckled. 

"Sorryy..."Hermione apologized as she got off Harry. 

"T-that's okay." Harry assured. 

Lavender and Ron gave out chuckles. "Good one Hermione. GIRL POWER!" Lavender exclaimed as she gave Hermione a high five for making Draco walk away. Where both of them had a shade or crimson on their cheeks.After that, Hermione didn't go to the Library anyway. She wanted to ignore Draco... So back to the topic... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It was already 9:00 at night, and of course, Harry and Hermione were already at the Astronomy tower, dancing. 

After the dancing, Hermione sat on the terrace railings with Harry behind her, the two of them looking at the stars. 

"Hey Herm.." Harry choked out. 

"Yeah?" 

"You know, we've been together for 5 years, you're such a good friend, I think it would be okay if I told you a secret right?" He asked. 

"Of course, I can keep any secret. And what would that be?" Hermione wondered. She hoped this was it. 

"Well, Hermione, I really like this girl. And I don't know what to do. I really don't know how I fell in love with her." Harry explained.Hermione's heart seemed to be torn into bits of pieces. How could this be!!! 

"And who is that girl?" Hermione asked sincerly, trying very hard to hold her tears... 

"Well, I'll give you clues.." Harry said cheesily... 

"A-alright.." Hermione shrugged. 

"Well, she a girl, she's pretty and smart and I love her so much! guess who!" Harry cued. 

"Hmmm.... That's hard. I have to Guess right? Well, um, aahh, you love your mom!" Hermione suggested. 

"Not that kind! Another try.." Harry smiled. 

"Cho Chang?" 

"No" 

"Pansy Parkinson?" 

"No waay." 

"Ginny?" 

"Nope." 

"Susan Bones?" 

"No.no." 

"Padma?" 

"No." 

"Parvati?" 

"No..." 

"Lavender?" 

"That's Ron's! no!" 

"WHO ELSE!!! DARN IT!!! I'm not gonna guess anymore!" Hermione exclaimed. 

"Well, It's..." Harry said but didn't continue coz someone broke into the door... Harry and Hermione gasped. 

-------------------   
yay!!! i finished that!!CLIFFHANGER!!!!! so sorry it took me so long! review pleeezz! thank you to my regular reader, E.C.R. Potter!!! *mwah* *mwah* *mwah* Just remember that everything is JK Rowling's except Draco coz he's mine!!!! lol!!! 

hey, if you want, you can put this story in your fav. stories list!! :) 

love you all!!! chap. 10 will be the last chapter!!!! OR SHOULD I?? PLEASE POST IF YOU WANT ME TO MAKE CHAP. 10 THE LAST CHAPTER OR NOT!!! CAPSLOCK!!! PLEASE LOOK AT MEE!!! POST PLEASEEEE!!!   



	10. Passionate Kiss

~*~*~*~**How did I fall in Love with you**~*~*~*~   
CHAPTER 10 : Passionate Kiss :*

A/N == haha! I lied, I dunno, since many of you asked not to make the 10th chapter the last, so here, sorrrry so much it took me so long! i was so busy! we had exams!!!!! anyway, this is to all of you, i seem so inpried today! :hint:hint: so enjoy reading!!   
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/hh_forever/   


Harry~Hermionie FOREVER!!!!!!!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Harry and Hermione exchanged schocked expressions as they saw Filch on the door. 

"What are the two of you doing here?" Filch asked slyly. 

"Ah-- uh-- err-- Mmm-- eeeh---" Hermione tried to mutter out something but unfortunately, nothing went out. 

"Ha, nothing to say eh? Unless the two of you are going out that may be a good excuse.." Filch's voice trailed on with a silly grin on his face. 

"W-we are. That's why we're here." Harry said immediately. 

_WE ARE?!_ Hermione widened her eyes as she turned to look at Harry. 

Harry just gave her a face that said "pretend-we-are-going-out-so-that-we-can-go". Hermione gulped and looked at Filch who smiled a bit. 

"Y-yeah! We are... going out... We were just talking.. You know.. boyfriend-girlfriend stuff..." Hermione said, quite blushing. Knowing she was lying, she wished deep inside that they were. 

"Oh, sorry I disturbed the two of you. Just checking! Bye." Filch said as he closed the door behind him. 

Silence filled the room until Hermione broke the silence. 

"I-I don't understand why would _us_ going out be a good excuse if we were here? It's so weird" Hermione asked, quite confused. 

"Well, I didn't tell you his story yet didn't I?" Harry asked. 

"What story?" Hermione asked again. 

"Well I helped Filch into admitting he liked Madam Pomfrey." Harry smiled. 

"Filch likes Madame Pomfrey?!" Hermione shreiked. 

"Yeah. Don't you ever notice the flowers you see on her desk? Those are given by Filch." Harry replied. 

"I never had the idea! Geez! hehe, I never thought of that...." Hermione said as her voice trailed off. 

"Yeah...." Harry said coolly. 

Hermione led on sitting down the floor. Harry followed. In just some seconds, Hermione speaked out again. 

"Hey.. You didn't answer my question yet... Why would it be okay with him if _we_ were going out?" Hermione asked, blushing a bit.. 

"Well, Uh..." Harry stuttered... 

_Why did she have to ask that question!!!_

"Well, Hermione, uh," 

_Think of something!!! Think of something!!!_

"Since I helped him with Madame Pomfrey, we had an.. an... agreement! yeah! an agreement that... he won't give me detention if I was with the one I like..." Harry said, blushing... 

Hermione blushed.. 'Gosh, maybe he did like me. I have to ask him...' 

Before Hermione could speak, Harry stopped her. 

"Unfortunately, I am not with the one I like.." Harry said slowly. 

"Oh..." Hermione replied, trying to sound casual but deep inside, she knew she wanted to cry. 

Holding back her tears, she felt her world fall down. Why did I have to fall in love with you from the first place?! 

Hermione looked away and looked at the stars. She cursed her wish. She knew it was never coming true. 

'He doesn't like me!' Hermione thought angrily. Her thoughts wandered on and on and on until she heard Harry speak out. 

"I am with the one I love..." Harry said. 

Hermione's jaws dropped. She looked around her surrondings. Then shifted her gaze to Harry, realizing she was the only he was with. 

"You love me?" Hermione asked, almost whispering. 

"More that a friend Hermione. I love you..." Harry said, holding her hands. 

Hermione couldn't beleive what Harry just said. 

"Please don't say you love me if you don't mean it. Coz I might do something crazy like beleive it." Hermione answered back. 

"Hermione, I mean it, from the bottom of my heart. I love you Hermione.. I love you." Harry confessed. 

Hermione beamed at Harry. She felt heaven on the floor. Her long time crush is finally telling her he loved her. 

"I love you too Harry.." Hermione said as she threw her arms around Harry. 

Harry accepted her hug freely. 

"So Hermione, will you.. be my girlfriend?" Harry asked nervously. 

"Of course... I will.." Hermione replied. Smiling. 

Harry smiled. Finally, his crush was now his girlfriend. Nothing better could happen to him. 

He cupped her chin with his hands. Hermione smiled. 

"So, I can kiss you now right?" Harry asked shyly. 

Hermione blushed and nodded. 

Harry drew his face closer to Hermione until their lips touched. His toungue entered her mouth. Pushing his tounge in her, she welcomed him freely and finally felt how it was to kiss Harry Potter. 

They stopped to draw in breath and lastly, he licked Hermione's lips slowly. 

"Wow." Hermione said in shock. 

And so, they went back to the Gryffindor tower (with Harry's hand at Hermione's waist). Stopping at the common room. 

"Good night Harry." Hermione said slowly. 

"Night Herm." Harry smiled. 

Hermione turned away slowly, ready for sleep but then, Harry grabbed her arm. 

"No good night kiss?" Harry smiled. 

"Oh, sorry." Hermione smiled then kissed Harry on the lips. After that, the two of them went up to their dorms having the same feeling of having a girlfriend/boyfriend ever for the first time. Aww.... 

~*~ 

"LAVENDER!!! LAVENDER!! Wake up!!!" A feisty Hermione waked her friend up. 

"Huh? Hermione? Hi! Wazzup?" Lavender smiled as she rubbed her eyes. 

"Us! We! We're now going out!" Hermione panted as she grabbed Lavender's hands excitedly. 

"What do you mean?" Lavender, confused, of course, no idea coz she just woke up. 

"Harry is now my boyfriend!" Hermione said happily. 

Lavender held out a big shriek of happiness and hugged Hermione tightly. 

"Congratrulations Herm!! Finally!" Lavender said happily, proud that their wish came true. 

~*~ 

While on the other dorm, Harry waked Ron up. 

"RON!! I FINALLY DID IT!!" Harry exclaimed. 

"Huh? What?" Ron asked. 

"I Finally told Hermione I love her and she's now my girlfriend!" Harry added. 

"Congratulations Harry!" Ron exclaimed, shaking Harry's hands. 

~*~ 

Hermione and Lavender changed into her school robes soon after. Hermione was very glad that today was her first day on being a girlfriend. 

"Lavender, what do Girlfriends do?" Hermione asked cheesily as she brushed her hair. 

"Well... You just flirt. a bit. Then, you become the one who will comfort him and do the bf-gf stuff." Lavender said as she popped her lipstick tube open. 

"Bf-Gf Stuff?" Hermione questioned again, now putting on her shoes. 

"You know. s-n-o-g-g-i-n-g.." Lavender answered, trying hard not to smear her lipstick. 

"I have to do those stuff?" Hermione asked again. quite unsure if she really have to do that. 

Lavender nodded as she finished applying mascara on her eye lashes. 

Hermione gulped. What if I'm not a good girlfriend? Oh gawd... 

After some minutes of changing, the two finally finished and went down the spiral staircase slowly. 

Harry and Ron were at the common room. harry was asking Ron how to be a good boyfriend and stuff. 

Hermione and Lavender finally arrived at the common room, meeting their boyfriends. 

Ron and Harry stood up, admiring the look of their pretty girlfriends. 

"Good Morning Harry. Good Morning Ronniekins." Lavender greeted the two as she wrpped her arms around Ron's neck as gave him a nose-nose kiss. 

Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes. Oh dear, This again. 

Harry looked at Hermione with a silly grin on his face. 

"What?" Hermione asked. 

Harry smiled and walked over to her. 

"Ron and Lavender are going out right?" Harry asked. 

Hermione just nodded. 

"You and me are going out right?" Harry asked again. 

Hermione nodded and blushed. 

"So.." Harry continued shyly. Harry tilted his head down to meet Hermione's, just a few centimeters to make their lips meet, a groupd of 3rd years went down, they suddenly sprang apart.they didn't want many to know. 

Harry just forced a smile. And so, the four went out the Gryffindor tower, walking toawrds the Great Hall. 

As usual, Ron would walk hand in hand with Lavender. 

Harry and Hermione were walking slowly, side-by-side. Harry then put an arm over Hermione. 

The two of them blushed. 

"You must have gotten those tips from Ron right?" Hermione asked cheesily. 

Harry nodded akwardly. 

Sooner, they arrived at the Great Hall. Many want to take a glance and confirm why Harry had his arm around Hermione. Most of them would say, "they're just friends" or "yeah, i heard they're going out". 

Quite Afraid to come in, because of their looks, Harry and Hermione just ignored them. 

The welcoming smell of fairy cakes and pancakes seemed very inviting.A breakfast they shouldn't skip. 

Harry as usual offered Hermione as seat. The two saw beside each other. Many eyes were glaring/ 

Hermione was slowly slicing her panckes. Thinking. _Gosh! Half the school must be looking at me! They might think how a bookworm like me had Harry Potter as my boyfriend! I should not mind them! I should not mind them!___

Hermione's thoughts kept on flooding but then they all seemed to fly away when Harry shyly offered her a bite of his pancakes, on _his_ fork. 

Hermione blushed. _Shi. Should I refuse of take it?_ Thinking what to do, she glanced at Lavender who was giving her a "Go on!" look. 

Hermione smiled and took the slice of pancakes dipped in maple syrup carefully, still keeping her gaze on Harry, ignoring the jealous looks of Harry's admirers and her admirers. 

"Thanks.." Hermione blushed slighty. Harry just smiled and went back to eating. 

A lot of students saw what they did and it really was obvious that they were now going out. Some were happy for them (including us!) and some were just plain jealous. But nobody can compare the anger and jealousy felt by someone. 

Yeah. So you guesses it. Who else? Draco Malfoy. 

'Stupid Mudblood. So she chose to go with Potter and now, they're going out. I will make you pay for this Potter.' Draco thought angrily. 

After classes, they had to take a break. 

The four went back to the common room, enjoying a chat. 

"Hey, I have to go back to the Charms classroom. I forgot my book." Hermione said as she stood up. 

"I'm coming with you." Harry said as she grabbed her hand. 

"No, thanks Harry. I'll be okay, I'll be right back." Hermione assured. 

"I'm coming Hermione. who knows who might be there. Someone may do something bad to you. Please let me come with you. It is sort of far away from here." Harry pleaded. 

Hermione smiled. "Alright, hey guys, we'll be right back!" Hermione said, referring to Ron and Lavender. 

Harry and Hermione exited the Portrait Hole. 

"Aww... Did you see how in love they are?" Lavender sighed. 

"Yeah.. Hey Lav, is that a spider?" Ron said, trying to express that he was shocked. 

"EEEEEEEK!!! SPIDER!!! Where? Where?" Lavender shreiked as she let Ron carry her, hoping he would go away from the area where the spider is. 

"Haha!Gotcha!" Ron smiled as she laid her slowly on the couch. 

"Ron!! You go--mmmmffff" Lavender shouted but came in silence when Ron gave her a passionate kiss. 

~*~ 

Harry and Hermione were walking throught the halls, towards the Charm's room. 

The two entered the silent and empty room. Hermione looked around. 

"There it is!" Hermione said, pointing to a big book. 

She walked towards it and harry just followed her. 

Hermione grabbed the book, turned around seeing Harry smiling. 

"What?" Hermione asked cheesily. 

"We're alone." Harry said, looking around. 

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked. 

"I mean, only you and me, again, you think I can.." Harry suggested. 

"You can what?" Hermione said giving him a devilish grin. 

Harry put his hands on her cheeks slowly, pulling her up and craned his neck to give Hermione a passionate kiss. (a/n: paassioonatte kiss again!) 

After that, they pulled away. 

"Whew! That was a a good second kiss!" Hermione said,blushing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Okayy! DON'T KILL ME! I KNOW IT TOOK ME LOK BUT PELASE DON't KILL ME!!! I think it's quite short. 

okay, so, here you go! please tell me what you think of this chapter! give me ideas too on what you want to happen next coz i hint all of you   
1. something cool   
2. something bad   
3. warnings 

so, watch out for the 11th chapter alright!!! pelase review!!   
|   
|   
|   
|   
V 


	11. ...Gummi Bears...

~*~*~*~**How did I fall in Love with you**~*~*~*~   
CHAPTER 10 : Gummi Bears(",)

A/N = gosh!!! this is so fluffy so watch out!!! I wish all guys were like this!! Thanks to all my reviewers... Watch out! Another Cliffhanger.. So, thanks for ur support guyz pelase keep reviewing to inspire me!!! I really do think Draco is greatly in love in Hermione... AGGhh! Why not me? lo, well, on with the tory!! ENJOY!! 

Harry~Hermionie FOREVER!!!!!!!!   
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Harry and Hermione returned to the Gryffindor Tower after the kiss (hehe). 

Harry put an arm over Hermione while walking. 

"You happy that I'm your boyfriend?" Harry asked, blushing. 

"Happy? I'm the happiest girl in the world!" Hermione exclaimed. 

Harry smiled and intensively had the urge to carry her. He stopped immediately. 

"Why are we stopping?" Hermione's curiosness overwhelmed. 

"Because of this." Harry said as he scooped her in his arms that he was now carrying her body. Hermione struggled a bit, quite shocked. 

"What's the idea of this Mr. Potter? Put me down this instant! What if somebody might see us!" Hermione pouted but giggled a bit, it was nice to be in his arms. 

"Come on Herm, I love having you with me, Who cares what they think?" Harry said as he countinued on carrying his girlfriend to the common room. 

"You really have your ways to make me fall for you even more..." Hermione surrendered as she wrapped her arms around his neck, taking a deep breathe. Pressing her cheek on his. _I love him so much...._

Hermione pulled away slowly from her hug. With her arms still clinging on his neck. She smiled. 

"I love you Harry." Hermione said. 

Harry smiled. "I love you more." (awww. how fluffy!!!) 

Then finally Harry put Hermione down slowly, in front to the portrait of the Fat Lady. 

"Good evening you two love birds. It's true is it? The rumors I heard from the students?" the curious portrait asked. 

"What rumors?" Hermione asked back. 

"That the two of you are now... you know... What you call that? Boyfriend-Grilfriend?" the Fat Lady asked, smiling. 

The two of them blushed hard. Then nodded together. 

The Fat Lady stood up from the chair she was sitting on and started jumping up and down happily.. 

"YES!! YES!! YES!!! Finally!! I always knew you got it in you!! Wee!! Harry , Hermione sitting on a tree...." The Fat Lady started but was cut off by Hermione. 

"Shhh!! You'll wake up the whole school!! We're going in, if you don't mind." Hermione blushed... 

"Oh yeah, Sorry, I just got, hehe, carried away.. Congratulations guys..." The Fat Lady greeted. 

"Hey, It's not like we're having a baby you have to congratuate us..." Hermione choked out. 

"I mean, Really, Finally... Oh well, I'm very happy for the both of you..." the Fat Lady sighed happily. 

Harry coughed loudly. Like as if the Fat Lady had a "cough translator"... 

"Oh yeah, Password?" The Fat Lady straightened up trying to look formal again. 

"Hungarian Horntail ." Harry and Hermione said together. 

The portrait swung open and the two of them went in. Closing it behind them, they could hear the Fat lady mumbling stuff happily about the two of them. 

Harry and Hermione just chuckled. 

"Amazing how fast the news spreaded like a wildfire in a forest.." Hermione said as she took of her robes. Revealing her "six inch above the knee" checkered maroon/gold skirt and her white blouse which was a gift for her from her aunt. 

Harry just smiled. "They should make a rule against wearing robes." Harry hinted. 

Hermione blushed. "Don't get too mushy Harry. Let's not make the "congratulations" thing bit too early... *wink* Oh hey, by the way, you like Gummi Bears?" Hermione asked. 

"Gummi Bears? You mean the chewy candy thing?" Harry asked again, how did the Gummi Bear thing pop out when he was just hinting to kiss her! Oh no! 

"Yeah, my favorite kind of candy. The sweetest thing... It's so cute...I love gummi bears..." Hermione's voice trailed off. 

Harry sighed. This was going to nowhere. _I want to kiss you right now!_

"So, can I call you Gummi Bears?" Hermione asked. 

"Huh?" Harry asked, confused. 

"Like I said, I love Gummi Bears..... and I love you... So, Gummi Bear it is?" Hermione asked stepping closer towards him. 

"Oh, I get it. We call each other Gummi Bears. I like Gummi Bears too... Hehe, I thought It was an out-of-the-topic-thing... You know.Hehe." Harry answered, feeling silly. 

Hermione giggled. She was about to turn to go to the girl's dorm when she remembered Lavender's tip. 

"I'm ready for a good night kiss..." Hermione said seductively. Though it was her first time, she was successful. Harry half smirk/smiled. He walked towards her closer and closer. 

Harry cupped her cheeks in his hand and bought her face closer to his. They closed their eyes, ready for something good. 

Their lips brushed, first it was a simple kiss, then, going more and more passionate. Then finally, they parted for air. 

"Wow... You're a good kisser Gummi Bear." Hermione said touching her lips. Then placed her hands on his chest. 

"Pretty much you too Herm.. I mean, Gummi Bear." Harry chuckled. Hermione smiled and continued to trail down her hands, that were snaking around him then she formed a hug with him. 

"What are you doing Gummi Bears?" Harry asked. 

"It's beating fast..." Hermione said.. Harry got what she meant. 

"It's beating for you..." Harry said. Hermione hugged him tight. Harry replied to her hug... _I love her so..._

Hermione smiled. "Good night Gummi bear. Sweet Dreams." Hermione said placing a soft kiss on his lips. 

"Good night Gummi Bears. Love you." Harry said, then turned to go back to the Boy's Dorm. He didn't need a reply he could see deeply in her eyes she loved him back. 

~*~ 

Hermione woke up early. Her usual time. She steched and smiled. Remembering the first thing to do, took a quick bath, brushed her teeth, bla bla bla... 

Drying herself out the bathroom, she was about to do her ritual.. She grabbed her wand. 

"Accio Pan. Accio Laddle." Hermione summoned and now held the Pan and Laddle. Banging it to each other. 

BANG! BANG BANG! " Wake up sleepy heads! Time to wake up!!" Hermione said, proud that it was taking effect, her roomate, Parvati snoozed up. 

"Alright! Alright!! Stop the banging already!!" Paravati added. and rused to the bathroom. 

Hermione smiled and put the pan and laddle aside. _Lavender oh Lavender, it's time to wake up now...Wake up Sleepy Head!! _Hermione thought as she opened the curtains covering her.. 

"Lavender... wake up!! Lavender.." Hermione greeted, shaking Lavender to wake up. 

"Hmmm.." Lavender replied, moving a bit but still stayed in bed and even hugged her pillow tighter. 

"Come on Lav, I know you're awake!" Hermione added, pulled her blanket off. Lavender just acted while she was still sleeping. It was quite nice to tease Hermione. 

Hermione rolled her eyes.. _Mission Impossible... She really must have had a long night with Ron... The hardest person to wake up is someone who is already awake ...Aha! IDEA!_ she thought vividly. 

"Hi Ron!! Good Morning!! Lavender?Oh, She's still _SLEEPING _so, come back later.. What? something _very, very _ important???But..." Hermione said, as if talking to someone, but noone was there actually. 

"RON?? Where?" Lavender said as she shot up immediately from bed. 

"HAHAHA!! Gotcha!! I knew the Ron thing would do the trick!!!" Hermione laughed. 

"Grrr.. I'll get you for this _Mrs. Potter_!" Lavender said teasingly, lunging towards her and started tickling Hermione, who was _very_ ticklish and laughed so hard. Screaming like she was going to be killed in between chuckles. SHe couldn't tickle Lavender back coz she was busy clutching to her towel. 

While meanwhile down the common room.. Harry and Ron were waiting for their girlfriends to come down, while talking stuff... 

"Did you hear that?" Harry snapped. 

"That?" Ron said, pointing his finger to the girl's dorm. 

Harry stood up and walked towards the girl's dorm. Knocking on the door, he still heard the laughing and screaming. He opened the door, witnessing how Lavender tickled Hermione so hard. Inserting "victory words" between her attack. 

Harry chuckled. Hermione was really ticklish. 

Hermione, who recognized Harry's appeareance managed to say something. 

"Harry! Help! HAha!! Lavender!! Stop it!!" Hermione said between gasps. 

"Alright.. Alright... I have to go to Ginny's Room. I have to get something.. See ya..Thanks for "wa0king me up"anyways...." Lavender said as she walked out the door and winked at Harry like saying "She's all yours" 

Hermione took in a deep breath. Wow! Wondering how Ron could survive those deadly tickles, straighteing up her towel, that only cover a small percentage of her body. 

Harry looked at Hermione, scanning her. She looked so pretty... 

"Good Morning Gummi Bears." Hermione said, smiling while choosing what to wear.... _Let me see, black robe, black robe, black robe, black robe, aha! Dark Blue Robe!_

"Good Morning... How was your sleep?" Harry asked. 

"It was really good.. Oh, Harry, by the way, I really have to change... " Hermione smiled looking down at her who was still wearing a _just a towel_ wrapped around her. 

Harry smiled. Seeing his girlfriend in the morning with jsut a towel around her was something nice... 

"Oh Okay, me and Ron will wait for you and Lav in the Common room..." Harry chuckled walking down the spiral stair case. 

Hermione then changed to her school uniform. Then after went down to the common room.. 

"Hi gummi bear, Hi Ron.. Oh Ron, Lavender is still changing.. She'll come down afterwards.." Hermione greeted. 

"The two of you can go ahead, I really have wait for her... It's our 9 month anniv." Ron said proudly, revealing a bouquet of flowers. 

"Oh okay... That's so sweet of you Ron... See ya." Hermione said. as the two of them went out the portrait hole, walking towards the Great Hall. 

While walking, Hermione felt her heart do flip-flops. Together with Harry again. But sthen suddenly, she felt pain in between her temples. She then definetly thought of it as a headache. 

"Ouch.." Hermione said, touching her head. Pausing the walk for a while 

"Why? What's the matter Gummi Bears?" Harry asked curiosly. 

"Nothing, my head just hurts.." Hermione hissed, cursing the pain in her head. 

"You sure? I can take you to Madame Pomfrey if you like.." Harry suggessted. 

"No, thanks gummi bears. It's nothing I can't handle..." Hermione insisted and led off starting to walk towards the great hall where Harry followed. 

Harry just pocketed his frown and trusted Hermione was okay. 

The two went to the Great Hall. Hermione felt her heart pound. She felt like lots of pairs of eyes followed her and Harry. But just ignored them when they sat down the Gryffindor table. 

In a moment, they noticed Ron and Lavender walking in the Great Hall, holding hands together. And joined them taking their seats. 

"Hi guys." Lavender and Ron greeted their fellow classmates. 

"Hi guys, congraulations." Hermione Rreplied. 

And just then, the food appeared in front of them. Wow, another wonderful breakfast. The students started eating. 

Then, Hermione felt a rush inside her. 

"Shit, just as I thought so." She said, dropping her fork. 

"Why? What happened.?" Harry asked. 

Hermione leaned over Harry and whispered to his ear.. "It's one of those months." She said, checking if there were stains. Luckily, none. 

"I have to change. See you later Gummi Bears." Hermione said, standing up slowly. And planting a small kiss on Harry's cheek. 

"You sure you don't need help?" Harry asked but blushed, _What am I doing? Hermione might think I'm a pervert!_

Hermione chuckled. "Thanks Gumz but, I'm pretty sure." Hermione smiled, going out the Great Hall. 

Hermione breathe deeply as she walked towards the Girl's Bathroom on the second floor. 

She entered slowly, meeting some third year Ravenclaws. 

"Hi Hermione!"A girl said who was with two other girls behind her, who she presumed were her classmates. 

"Hi."Hermione replied. 

"It is true is it? That you and Harry are going out?" The other girl asked excitedly. 

Hermione tried to be calm, but blushed hard. "Yeah.." Hermione answered. There was no denying her blush. 

"Wow! Told ya they were going out. Hermione is FAR better than Cho.Hey Hermione, see ya!Gotta go!" The third girl answered and the three went out the bathroom. 

"Bye.." Hermione smiled but shook her head. How fast the news spreaded... 

Putting her bag down beside the sink, she looked at herself in the mirror. She sighed. 

She looked around. This was the place, the reason they became friends. She smiled remembering how Harry and Ron saved her from the Troll. 

Grabbing her important "stuff" from her bag, where she is always prepared proceed to one of the bathroom doors.   
(Okay, let's leave Hermione some privacy for a while...) 

After so, she went out the bathroom. 

While walking toward the great hall, she felt hands covering her eyes. 

"Okay, Crap! Who's this??" Hermione asked, holding the hand that blocked her sight. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`   
CLIFFHANGER!!! aw gosh, i'm really full of CLiffhangers! What can ya do??? I'm the Princess of Cliffhangers... lol,   
but oh well, listen up!! 

CentralsPrincess15: great idea!! thanks... that's what's coming to the next chapter! :):):) Thanks for ur kind reviews!! 

Kelly: Yeah, I totally agree! But what can we do, guys will be guys? ;)   
Moony: Who knows? The next chapter will be the thriller. hehe. 

JoeBob1379: yeah! HH FOREVER!! 

Monica: great idea, I think that's coming up!!:hint:hint: 

E. C. R. Potter: You read my mind... :):):) 

~*~ 

Alrighty, hope you liked this chapter! I need your reviews!!! if you wanna ask something, i will answer it here, about in the next fic post alrighty? Please review!! Love ya!! 

I would really be happy if you add this on your favorite's list :hint:hint: pleasee :puts on puppydog eyes: thanks!! 

I would love 400 reviews before i post 12 chap.... uh-oh! dreami!! hehe, hope so!! 

FREE CANDY!! ClIck on the Box! (lol)   
|   
|   
|   
|   
V   
  



End file.
